It's Not What You Know, It's Who You Know
by Windrider1967
Summary: Collab with NeverTooOldToBeNerdy - The Andersons attend Burts first fundraiser,  How many ways can we torture the Homophobic, Snotty Andersons with how well connected, talented and worthy of love Blaine is before they crack? Chpt 20  adds angst to generes
1. Congressman Who?

**This all started out with a discussion over Yahoo messenger with my Psychic Twin NeverTooOldToBeNerdy about our head canon on the Andersons. That mutated into a discussion on Burt and the Andersons meeting and having a "discussion" and then it turned into what may well be one of the longest and crackiest political affairs in history …. What was to be a one shot … will probably turn into a collection of related drabbles, written by one or both of us … So sit back and enjoy the fun, cause I am not sure if the Andersons will or not …. LOL**

**This is the rather … mundane … intro to the whole thing but we have PLANS people …**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you sure that you can't get out of that Glee club performance tonight because this dinner is really important to you Father and we would prefer if you were able to go with us" Blaine's mother asked through the door.<p>

"Mom, I already told you, this isn't something that I would try and get of of even if I could. These are my friends and this is important to me too. You and dad go and have fun with your dinner and I am going to go perform and hang out with New Directions and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Blaine Anderson, when I agreed to let you transfer this year it was NOT with the intention of having you waste your time with a bunch of public school losers, singing and dancing when you could be doing something that could actually help you with your future" Blaine's father yelled through the door.

"Well you know what dad, I really don't care what your intentions were, this is who I am and what I enjoy so I am going to go finish getting ready at Kurt's and I'll see you when I see you" Blaine huffed as he walked past his parents and slammed the front door on the way out.''

"Julia, sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. When I was his age I already knew what I wanted to do with my life and I can't believe that he seriously wants to throw his away on that BOY and thinks that he can make a living singing and dancing. He needs to get serious, buckle down and make some serious decisions here."

"Honey I know you are concerned, but there isn't anything we can do at this point so let's just finish getting ready and head out for Columbus before we are late."

* * *

><p>John and Julia Anderson were impressed when they walked into the Regency Ballroom at the Hyatt in Downtown Columbus that night. While not exactly political, they did understand the need to know the movers and shakers in local politics. They knew little to nothing about the man they had spent $1000 a plate to meet, but they had to admit that the event was beautifully handled and the ballroom wonderfully decorated.<p>

The entire ballroom had been opened up and decorated in shimmering silver and muted blues. The chairs featured tapestry covers in the color scheme and the table settings were fine china ringed in silver. Along the left wall was a large buffet area and there was a stage at the front. Mrs Anderson thought that the congressman must have gone all out and hired one of the top decorators in the area with as coordinated and beautifully as the room was set up.

Stepping into the receiving line to meet the Congressman Mrs Anderson turned to her husband "Now just remember John, Congressman ... what was his name again? Well whatever it is, he is someone that we need to find a way to mingle with tonight. From the little I have read he is not a professional politician and his stands are very important the the people in the area. He is someone that an arrangement with can be mutually beneficial, both to your law office and to his political agenda. He needs to be made to understand that we are people that he wants on his side."

Mr Anderson leaned in to give his wife a chaste peck on the cheek "That is what I love about you my dear, you understand what is important and how to get there. I just wish our son would learn a thing or two from you before it is too late, he could be here rubbing elbows with some of the more important people in the area instead of off at that damn singing thing"

When the Andersons made their way to the front of the receiving line they were met by a stocky, balding man who looked decidedly uncomfortable in the tuxedo he was wearing. Standing next to him was a shorter woman with wavy hair in an amazing, obviously designer dress, though Julia couldn't place the maker. The man held his hand out to John and introduced himself.

"Glad you could make it, I'm Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole, you are …?"

John shook his hand with a firm grip and replied "It is a pleasure to meet you Congressman Hummel, I am John Anderson and this is my wife Julia. We were so impressed by your recent campaign and when the opportunity came up to help support this worthy cause we just had to come and meet you."

Congressman Hummel replied "I am so glad to hear that John and call me Burt please. I was a little concerned as to the turn out tonight, I wasn't sure that the arts was an area that would have a lot of support and I was pleasantly surprised"

John and Julia just glanced quickly at each other before looking back at Burt "Of course the arts are important" John said quickly "My own son is a very talented singer and musician and as such it is my duty as a parent to do what I can to help in that area."

"I see he wasn't able to come with you this evening, or is he bringing up the rear tonight?" Burt asked

"No, unfortunately he is not political in the least and is off 'hanging' with friends this evening rather than supporting you and your cause, but then again you know how teenagers are?"

"You bet I do John, I have two of my own, well I have one and Carole has one, but they are both ours at this point. Speaking of which … Carole, where are the boys? I want them to meet the Andersons here"

"Not sure right off hand Burt, but I'll go find them, knowing Finn he's probably back in the kitchen trying to sneak some snacks in before they open the buffet and as to ..." the remainder of her statement faded into nothing as she walked towards the kitchens.

"I am glad to see that your children take an active interest in your political events Burt, it must mean a lot to you. I wish that my son was a bit more like yours it would seem, I mean he is a talented singer and all but I wish that he put a bit more stock into where he is going in his life and not into the so called friends that take up so much of his time. I am not sure how he plans to get anywhere in life if he refuses to learn the social necessities."

"Give him some time John, I am sure that he just needs to find something that catches his interest, I know that my son was very reserved for a long time and it is just recently that he has developed any political leanings at all, matter of fact he was one of my campaign managers as well as running for his own Sr Class President."

John Anderson was prevented from replying when the cry of "Finn Hudson, step away from the canapes, I spent too long in this kitchen cooking them for you to eat them all before the paying guests" rang out. He turned around and froze on the spot.

"Mr Anderson I would like for you to meet my son ..."

"Blaine"

"Kurt"

"Dad, Mom"

"Mr and Mrs Anderson"

John finally took a breath when he felt Burt Hummel's hand on his shoulder "So John, BLAINE is the son that you have been telling me all about? I never would have guessed. Boys, I think I saw Neil and David over by the buffet table, and they said they wanted to chat with you before the night was out. Why don't you go find them and make sure to set up so they can take some cake home for the kids. John ... we WILL be talking later ... Sir Elton, it is so nice to see you again ..."


	2. No, what are YOU doing here?

**OK I just lost EVERYTHING I typed here, so here we go again ... **

**Thank you so much for reading and for those of you who have taken the time to review. If you haven't read me before then here's a clue ... I like author's notes, I like responding to reviews and I have a whole email list of folks I have met through fandom. I have to thanks as always my Wonder Twin NeverTooOldToBeNerdy (if you haven't yet - go read ALKM - just DO IT) but I also have to thank my Psycho twin Mardie186 - reviewer and starkid. Also a huge thanks to VirtualMage, the fourth in the "Captain Planet" power set LOL. Without the three of you I most certainly wouldn't be writing and might not be around at this point so I love you all ...**

**One thing I forgot last time: I Don't own glee - any part of it. If I did shooting would take place in my basement and Darren and Chris would never leave Maryland, except with a very binding custody agreement worked out with Pennsylvania, Ohio and Australia.**

**This is the last set up chapter than it is on to the crazies ...**

* * *

><p>"Blaine Michael Anderson, can you stop for just a minute?" Blaine's dad said under his breath as Blaine and Kurt turned to walk away.<p>

"What do you want dad?" Blaine replied rather sharply "Before Burt and Carole called us over Kurt was in the middle of trying to figure out what the caterers did wrong with his glazed duck breast recipe and we STILL haven't figured out where the florists are with the centerpieces for the tables. I really don't have time to deal with all of this right now."

"Why don't you let … Kurt go deal with that right now because I really need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Blaine leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the side ofKurt's neck, just under his ear and stage whispered "Sweetie can you give me about five minutes and then I promise I will come find you? Daddy's orders you know"

Kurt smirked and replied just loudly enough for Mr Anderson to hear "Of course darling, If I can't handle the caterers on my own here, what am I going to do when we have the next party to deal with? If I'm not in the kitchen – just text me I'll let you know where I am."

Mr Anderson gave both boys a pointed look when Kurt rested his hand on the side of Blaine's face and tilted his lips up for a quick kiss.

"So Blaine, why didn't you tell me that this was where your glee club was performing?"

"So DAD – why didn't you tell me that this was the dinner you had tonight? We could have carpooled and saved the environment"

"Don't get smart with me Blaine" Mr Anderson said with a hiss "You told me that Kurt's father was a mechanic. I get here and discover that not only am I at a black tie dinner to support the ARTS but it is being hosted by the father of the boy my son thinks he is in love with, do you have ANY idea how embarassed I am right now?"

"Frankly dad I don't care right now because there are so many things wrong in that statement you made.

"Number one – Kurt's father is a business man who owns his own garage, and a successful one at that.

"Secondly – I told you about his dad's congressional race and I told you he won, if you were too stupid to put Congressman Burt Hummel and Kurt Hummel my boyfriend together than it just proves that you DON'T listen to me.

"Third – if you didn't realize that you were at an event to support the ARTS than that says a lot about why you are here doesn't it – out schnoozing for clients again dad?

"Fourth – I am in love with Kurt, I don't think I am, I am not going through a phase, I am not confused. Kurt listens to me, supports me and makes me feel loved and cared for. He is not a passing fling and the fact that you don't think what we have is real is an embarassment to ME"

"Blaine, I am just concerned with your future here son. There is no way that you can make it in the business world if you are gay and I think you know that. Your singing may be a wonderful hobby, but it isn't something that you can make a living off of. You need to grow up son and realize that life isn't a damn musical that you can sing and skip your way through with some girly boy on your arm. Get it together because this is not going to get you anywhere in life

"I am sure that Mr Hummel didn't get to where he is by putting his son's issues out there before the voters. I am sure that his plan is to have his son take over his BUSINESS not run around singing like a girl. He seems like a smart man, he knows what the real world is like, why can't you figure it out?"

"Ok you know what Dad … we are done here. I am going to go help Kurt make sure that your $2000 was well spent and then we will be performing later and I hope that you stick around long enough to listen because you might figure out a thing or two about the real world yourself tonight. You might even realize that the son you THOUGHT you had isn't the one you have at all."

With those final words Blaine spun on his heels and walked quietly to the kitchen. Mr Anderson was actually surprised when he realized that Blaine had managed to move them over to a quiet corner of the ballroom and that no one even seemed aware of their argument. Maybe his son HAD learned a few of the social graces after all.


	3. Meet the Berry's

_**And now by way of Australia, in his own words the ever talented NeverTooOldToBNerdy ... and yes I will pass on any PMs regarding his chapters but he is responsible for his own replies LOL**_

**Well, a short chat online about possible ways Blaine's homelife has moulded him and look what happens.**

**Hopefully this will veer between complete insane crackness and ...something more real.**

**Either way, I hope it brings joy to you all.**

**Please forgive me if, when it is my turn to contribute, I'm a bit slow. I am on the other side of the world you know from Windrider, and timely chats can be tricky due to time zones etc**

**Have fun – I shall let the twin add something here next!**

* * *

><p>The room was rapidly filling with people, all dressed to the nines and chattering excitedly.<p>

John and Julia Anderson moved back towards where the seating plan for the dinner had been displayed against the most beautiful antique mirror Julia had ever seen.

She appreciated the subtlety of the placement, as it allowed guests to appear to be merely checking their hair or makeup and gave them the ability to look as though they knew where they were going rather than the usual terrible awkwardness of searching pathetically for one's name on a long list.

Before they could reach the mirror a young girl, dressed in what Julia was certain was a vintage Oscar De La Renta dress, intercepted them smiling broadly.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson? I'm Rachel Berry. Blaine pointed you out to me and asked if I would make sure you found your seats alright."

"Berry? Rachel Berry? Are you related to Hiram Berry who works in the Lima office of the same firm as my husband?" Julia smiled as she accepted the firm handshake Rachel was offering.

"Yes Mrs Anderson, he's my father."

"Oh what a wonderful coincidence, we haven't really had a chance to get to know him at all, since they work in different towns, but I know that John and he have chatted about football a few times when they met at the big meetings. And I do recall that your father, like my husband, is a real modern history junkie. It is lovely to meet you my dear, please call me Julia, and this is John. Now, I really need to ask, where on earth did you find that exquisite dress, it is vintage De La Renta isn't it?"

Rachel blushed and nodded, "It's not what I would have chosen myself, but my friends found it for me and once I had it on I saw what they meant, it is divine isn't it."

Rachel wove expertly between the tables and in no time at all the Andersons were at their table.

It was close to the stage, and only one table away from where Congressman Hummel and his wife were sitting, chatting to a tall handsome black man.

"Oh my, "Julia murmured, "Prime position it seems."

"Luckily our seating planner recognised your names, connected you with Blaine and put you on one of the prominent tables, she thought you'd appreciate it Mr Anderson. Of course, it probably would have kept Blaine and Kurt a little calmer if she had remembered to tell someone about you coming, but I suppose we need to be grateful for small mercies, don't we?"

Julia nodded absently while John looked around the room, making note of who he could see and who could see him.

"Now, I have to go help with the centrepieces I'm afraid. They only just arrived and our party designers are having a fit about that. Dad will be here soon, he just sent me a message that he was parking, and I'll be back soon too." She indicated the place a few seats from the Andersons which bore her name on a gilt-edged card inscribed with exquisite calligraphy. "I have no idea where Daddy is."

Smiling she bustled off, a small but intense bundle of energy.

"Hiram Berry has a daughter? I didn't even know he was married." John Anderson sat at the table and poured his wife and himself a glass of water.

"He's the forensic accountant that works for your firm isn't he?"

"Yes, amazing mind. He's moving up in the firm too, even faster than us mere lawyers. The rumour has it that he'll make partner soon."

"Why does he work out of Lima then? I would have thought..."

"He wanted to stay in Lima for family reasons the story goes, I suppose his wife must like it there. She must be a very attractive woman, if his daughter is anything to judge from. I wonder if she's single..."

"You have that look John."

"I was just thinking..."

"You know that didn't work out last time dear. We both got so excited when Blaine said he was going on a date with a girl, but he still..."

"Blaine just doesn't know what he really wants dear. I'm sure if he met someone like that Rachel girl he'd be locking lips and going on dates with her in no time."

Julia looked unconvinced but nodded politely.

"He and Kurt seemed..."

"Blaine has to get over this rebellious phase and learn to do what he needs to do to get on in life. Nobody openly gay is ever going to make a success of themselves in law or business in today's world, it's time Blaine learned that."

Julia sighed and twisted the ring on her finger.

"Don't pout dear, "John said, "You know I love the boy. But he is our only son, and I want him to carry on our family traditions, our name. I have no doubt this infatuation he has with that boy amuses him, but it's not like they could ever marry, or have children is it? I've done my research Julia, the lifestyle Blaine wants to choose is one of pleasure seeking and promiscuity. We need to save him from himself."

"John? John Anderson? This must be the lovely Julia I have heard so much about around the office."

The man was very handsome and his smile was infectious.

"Hiram! Julia dear, this is Hiram Berry, the genius who works in our Lima office."

Hiram blushed and smiled even more broadly as he took John Anderson's hand in a firm handshake.

Reaching for Julia's hand he brushed his lips across her fingers and gave her a greeting in...passable Tagalog.

"Oh my, "Julia was shocked, "Have you been to the Philippines Mr Berry?"

"Call me Hiram, please. I was there for a couple of years back in my troubled youth. Peace Corps you know. We built a hospital and a courthouse. Perhaps that's where I discovered the law? I suppose I'm lucky I didn't decide on a career in medicine."

"I think we're the one who are lucky!" John joked.

"Hiram, John, I am just popping off to freshen my makeup, don't let him tell you any jokes till I get back Hiram, he never remembers the punch-lines if I'm not here."

A few minutes later she was returning to their table when she heard someone calling to her.

"Julia? Julia Bonito?"

She turned and saw a tall handsome black man smiling at her.

"Oh my goodness, Leroy Lawrence? How...where did you spring from? What are you doing in Columbus? I haven't seen you since university. Did you ever manage to decide on your major?"

She continued to wind her way back to the table where John and Hiram were sitting chatting about football.

"I'm not Leroy Lawrence any more, thank God. I changed my name when I got married, I couldn't stand the alliteration another moment."

"Married? But I thought you...you told everyone at UCLA that you were..."

"I am sweetie! Oh, and here's the little hubby now. Hello honey, sorry I took so long to find you, I was having a chat with Elton and David and then I ran into an old friend from my college days."

John Anderson sat with his eyes widening as the two men kissed chastely and sat down.

"You mean Julia went to UCLA with you?" Hiram was beaming.

"Only for a couple of years, then she went off to finish her degree as an exchange student at Oxford. I was so jealous of you Julia, but it worked out in the end. I finally chose my major, a double in architecture and structural engineering and next thing I know I'm on my way out to the Philippines to help design buildings there, where I meet this hunk, fell in love, waited for him to finally finish his degree so he could support me and then we got married. Well, we had a ceremony and a party, then when it became legal we registered as a civil union, then when Canada passed the law back in 2005 we flew straight to Toronto, pardon the pun, and got hitched for real."

"You met in the Philippines?" John was a little shell-shocked.

"So," said Leroy continuing his story, "We may only have been legally married for six years, but we always celebrate our anniversary from the date of that first blessing ceremony when we got back to the States."

"Twenty four years this May!" Hiram sighed, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Someone is getting ready for some serious silverware soon, isn't he?" Leroy teased.

"Oh, speaking of which, Todd and Agnes want to know if you'll bring more of those, and I quote 'heavenly herby dumplings in gravy' if they promise to get Agnes to whip up her famous Beef Brisket pot-roast again next Saturday."

"Todd and...Are you talking about Todd Merriman, the Senior Partner?" John was looking between the two men in shock.

"Yeah, he has something important to ask me he said, I think this might be it honey!" Hiram was almost bouncing in his seat.

"So, Rachel is your daughter then?" Julia asked Hiram, changing the subject as she watched John's face and neck beginning to colour.

"Our daughter!" Hiram declared grasping his husband's hand, "We mixed the sperm we gave to the surrogate, so we'd never be sure who her biological father was."

Leroy smiled fondly at his husband then whispered conspiratorially at the Andersons.

"The sweet idiot actually believes that still. I haven't the heart to break it to him."

Julia found herself having to stifle a laugh.

"It's a real pity about Blaine though, isn't it?" Leroy continued.

"What? What about Blaine?"John snapped from his reverie.

"About him and Rachel and 'the love that might have been'. Rachel had her heart set on some, vaguely Eurasian children was how she put it, but thank goodness Blaine snapped out of whatever fugue he was in and woke up to the fact he was in love with Kurt. Rachel was totally at fault of course, she can be a bit headstrong and insensitive sometimes I'm afraid."

John's brain latched onto the first thing that it found floating in his disturbed consciousness.  
>"Leroy, you said you changed your name? Why?"<p>

Leroy looked serious for a moment.

"Well, after my parents spent years trying to straighten me out I was tired of all the pressure and the submerged hate. All the girls that Dad brought home to meet me over dinner, and the constant belittling of any guy I talked about or, heaven forbid, dated, I realised that there was no way I was going to subject the man I was meant to be with for the rest of my life to that sort of abuse. So I decided to just cut them out completely. And, since my father had made it abundantly clear that he would never forgive me for bringing shame to our family name, I decided to cut that out of my life too."

Hiram placed a hand on Leroy's and smiled supportively at him.

"Now I have a wonderful husband, a great business and a daughter who is both talented and smart and proud of her family. I don't need to think about the people who didn't love me enough to..."

"Daddy, what are you boring Mr and Mrs Anderson with now?" Rachel was smiling at her parents as she placed a magnificent, but simple centrepiece on the table.

"Hi sweetie, how are the boys handling things?" Hiram smiled at her as Leroy hugged his daughter.

"Kurt almost had a meltdown when the caterers did something to his special duck dish, but Blaine dragged him off to a corner to talk him down and Rachel Ray was in there to chat to Kurt and she has thrown an apron on and is rescuing it for him. I think the crisis has been averted."

"All set for the show sweetie?" Leroy asked as Rachel finally got to sit.

"Rachel is the leader of the New Directions you know." Hiram chimed in.

"Daddy, you know we're a team, although I am the best singer. Since Blaine joined us we've been able to expand our options when it comes to both duets and group numbers. You must be very proud of him Mrs Anderson, he's a remarkable talent, and his voice really does compliment mine so well."

"Yes, "Julia nodded slowly, "We're very...very...John dear, pass me a glass of water please?"


	4. Fashion Choices and The Mysterious Mr B

**Well, you all have managed to amaze me and blow me away in a VERY short time. I am beginning to feel a bit like John Anderson here. This story was originally posted approximatly 48 hrs ago, 48 hrs and there are already over 100 alerts, 34 favorites and 38 reviews and Nerdy hasn't even keyed it into his AN on ALKM yet. We are both SERIOUSLY thrilled at how much you like this little thing.**

**Looks like we are going to be shooting for updates every other day or so … it will give us a chance to exchange chapters and alternate the writing … THO I have told Nerdy that he gets NO MORE chapters until he gets the next update for ALKM up … Chapter 50 is over due and I do not want to die because the fans of THAT story decide I took up too much of his time.**

**Sorry for the long note, just shocked here and had to say thank you. As always … don't own anything right now and suing me is useless – just ask my landlord.**

* * *

><p>To the casual observer it would have appeared that John and Julia Anderson were engaged in a quiet conversation, the kind that might be had at any large party. Their heads were leaned together, lips at ears alternating as small smiles graced the edges of their lips. The more discerning observer would have immediately noticed the tension in John's shoulders or the slight tremble in Julia's lips as they spoke.<p>

"I had no idea" John said in a murmur "My god Julia, he and his … husband … are on personal terms with the senior partner and know his wife by name."

"John" Julia replied quietly, resting her hand on his shoulder, "you need to take a breath here. So he knows Mr Merriman well enough to have dinner with him? You did say that he was a brilliant businessman so I am not sure what the problem is here."

"The problem, Julia, is that you have NO idea how long I have been trying to get an invitation to one of Todd's dinner parties. Years Julia, years. Berry sits there and talks about dinner with him as if it is a weekly thing. What am I doing wrong?"

"John, I am sure that it is nothing that you have or haven't done. You need to calm down dear before people start to notice."

"People start to notice Julia? People start to notice me, while the Berrys sit there like they are perfectly acceptable in polite company. Legally married my ass, I didn't think that was even possible." John was forcing himself to keep his voice down "I can't begin to imagine how uncomfortable this must be for the Hummels and their guests, I mean it is one thing to be homosexual it is another to flaunt it. That is what I keep trying to have Blaine understand. What is even worse is that now every time I have to interact with Berry at work I am going to have this image in my mind of he and … God Julia."

The Anderson's conversation was cut short when Carole Hummel walked over to the table and placed a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I am so glad to see that you and you fathers are taking such good care of the Anderson's for us. Imagine our surprise when we found out who they were, but somehow Britt had it all worked out. Sometimes I swear that girl is the new Rainman, she can be so clueless and such a genius at the same time."

"It is no problem at all Carole and my pleasure. I never had the privilege to meet Blaine's parents during our brief but intense courtship so this is an opportunity that ..."

Rachel was quickly cut off with a quiet "Sweetie" by Hiram.

Before the tension could become too awkward Julia turned to Carole and quickly changed the topic of conversation to one that any well dressed woman could enjoy.

"Carole, I meant to tell you when we arrived how lovely that dress is. I know it looks familiar but I can't quite place who the designer is."

Carole chuckled "Like I would have any earthly idea Julia. Rachel do you remember who Kurt told us this was designed by?"

Kurt's quiet laugh echoed behind Julia "Carole, sometimes I swear if it wasn't acid washed denim you would have no idea what to do with it. Mrs Anderson, this happens to be a custom designed Christian Siriano original. When he found out about Dad's election he knew that Carole would need some fabulous outfits for all the parties and offered his services. I mean it is a win-win, Carole gets to look like the fabulous woman she is and Christian gets some free publicity when people ask who she is wearing. I think this is one of, Blaine what is it ten or so that we unpacked when the courier brought them? They are all brilliant of course but the color on this one just accented Carole's eyes so well that we had to have her wear it tonight."

"And you look wonderful as always Carole" Blaine said leaning over to place a quick kiss on Carole's cheeks "Not as wonderful as Kurt here, but then again Christian never could figure out how to properly handle male proportions. Kurt just has to make due with his own designs and no one knows how to dress a Hummel like a Hummel."

John Anderson sat and watched as his wife all but choked on her water. He may have had no interest in fashion, but he did handle the credit card bills. Julia owned exactly one Christian Siriano dress, and that was an off the rack that had cost him over $1500. Here Kurt and Blaine were casually discussing potentially $40,000 worth of designer wear like it was a single pair of Nike running shoes from Foot Locker.

He was still trying to wrap his head around that tidbit of information when Kurt sat down in the chair next to Rachel and pulled Blaine down comfortably into his lap.

"Hiram, Leroy, I am so glad to see you here tonight, not that I had any concerns that you wouldn't come to support Rachel and Dad. Hiram, I don't think I ever got the chance to truly thank you for all your help with Dad's campaign financing. I had no idea that we would be getting so many contributions and from so many people. I don't think I could have made head or tail out of it by myself."

"You never have to thank me Kurt." Hiram said with a smile "While you and Rachel may have had your spats in the past, and Lord knows that her relationship with your brother has been anything but smooth, you are like family sweetie. Frankly, getting the opportunity to spend some time with you and Blaine here was well worth volunteering some of my time to the cause. You have always been the son Leroy and I never had and we are so proud of who you have grown into. Honestly you should be glad that I am happily married and more than old enough to be your father or you might have a fight on your hands for your young man here."

"We might be making that a three way fight my dear" Leroy offered up with a grin "John you have to be so proud of this young man of yours. Not only the looks of a young Cary Grant, but the personality, talent and manners to go along with it."

John and Julia just looked at each other as Blaine blushed and tucked his face into Kurt's neck.

"I appreciate you noticing Hiram" John said quickly "Our Blaine is something special isn't he?"

The buzz of Carole's phone broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Hello" … "Oh Joe, so good to hear from you" … "Yes I am sorry you couldn't make it too, but I understand that you are tied up right now. I know the re-election coming up has you both so busy" … "Yes he's here, did you need to speak with him?"

Carole turned and handed the phone to Blaine with a quick "Blaine, Joe can't remember which guitar you recommended for his grandson's birthday"

"Hey Mr B, it's Blaine. Now what was this about the guitar?" … "Did you decide on the acoustic or the electric?" … "Acoustic? Perfect. There is this great shop downtown, Berkowitz Guitars, everything they do is custom made. If you like I can call them and give them some specs for you and have them email you the quote? They do some fantastic work and it will truly be an individual piece, no way he won't love it." … "Great, what is your top cap on price?" … "I think that is perfect, it will get him something unique but not over the top." … "Do you want me to have them send the quote and specs to your personal email or do you want it sent to the White House secretary?" … "OK." … "Hang on a minute, Kurt wants to talk to you."

Blaine handed the phone over to Kurt with a smile at the grabby hands that his boyfriend was doing. "Joe?" … "Can you do me a favor? Tell Michelle that she looked lovely at that last reception?" … "Thanks, and let her know that I will have those dresses for the girls out as soon as I finish them up." … "And Joe, next time you see Hillary, tell her she a needs touch up and a trim, her roots are starting to show." … "Yes you can tell her I said it and not you, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble would I?" … "You have a great night too sir. Yes Carole is behaving. You too. Goodnight."

John could only sit, glass half raised to his mouth, when he heard Kurt say, as he handed the phone back to Carole "Blaine, remind me why I thought having my father go into politics was a good idea? Between Michelle and the girls and Hillary I swear my fashion talent gets stretched to the max, it is tiring ..."

Julia just sat, staring between her husband and son when Blaine replied, in all seriousness "At least they remember your advice Kurt. Sometimes I don't know how Mr B remembers which wing his office is in every morning and the fact that he has the future of the free world on that desk waiting for him scares me"

John and Julia locked gazes and just knew that the other was thinking the same thing at that moment … had they really just heard their son casually discussing a guitar purchase with the vice president of the United States? John wondered how he was going to survive the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Small Preview for (Sunday?) ... Papa Bear Burt introduces the family ...<strong>


	5. The Gay Mafia and the Old School Tie

**A/N: Hello all! It's NeverTooOldToBeNerdy here! **

**Windrider1967 and I are continuing to be blown away by how great the response to our little exercise in character assassination is so far. (hint – feel free to keep reviewing!)**

**It was supposed to be her next, then me – but a combination of me suddenly finding life (and writing) easier than I had planned, and her finding the same things HARDER...well, you can see for yourselves what happened. **

**As I've said before, I'm writing this from the Land of Oz, so if I get things wrong or make simple errors in socio-cultural norms, forgive me. **

**I have no real idea about how US politics actually works (but then, I get the impression that most US Politicians have little or no idea also) so I just picked a State near Ohio that had a Senator of the right sex, age and party for my purposes and went with it.  
>The fact that when I finally found a picture of him he was tall, thin and a little handsome in a dorky way meant he was perfect to become Jeff's uncle (if only he was a little older he could have been his Granddad! – oh well)<strong>

_**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Glee, the Hyatt chain or any US Senators or Justices of the State Supreme Court. We do have an arrangement to lease/buy ex-first ladies, but the paperwork still needs to be finalised on that!**_

.

.

As the room began to really fill up John Anderson and his wife, Julia, looked around and tried to spot anyone who seemed important.

Most of them it turned out.

"How on earth did a brand new, independent congressman from Ohio get so many movers and shakers to come to a fundraiser in Columbus?" John hissed to his wife.

They were alone at their table for the moment.  
>Rachel had gone off to prepare for her performance later that evening, while her fathers had insisted on going with her to 'document the backstage buzz' on their new digital camcorder.<p>

"Perhaps it's the fact that he is independent that brought them all out?" Julia murmured under her breath, "With Congress as tight and as divided as it has been recently, someone neutral would be a prize indeed."

John sniffed and gulped more water.

"Well, we know why Burt Hummel managed to get the Berry's to support him at least. I always thought stories about the 'gay mafia' were exaggerated, but I suppose that son of his must have use his...his..."

"...secret gay mind powers to call all his fellow gays to his assistance?" Julia asked with a sardonic twist.

"I thought you were..."

"John dear, remember. Leroy was a good friend of mine in college. I didn't care then about his sexuality, and I don't care now."

"What about the way he was flirting with our son? I thought that was..."

"He was joking John! "

"Well, I found it to be in poor taste."

Julia just raised an eyebrow and looked around the room again.

"So, you think it's the secret gay society that is trying to corrupt our American way of life that is responsible for the crowd here tonight?"

John just nodded.

"Well, perhaps you're right dear, "Julia said as she watched Neil Patrick Harris and his husband dance past them.

"It's unnatural. They use their sexuality choices like some sort of club. People who don't belong to the club get overlooked in favour of..."

"Isn't that what people said when you got our investment block of land rezoned so we could develop on it? The 'old school tie' network was in full force according to that reporter."

"That's different. That's just..."

"Using your social network to get things done?"

John Anderson nodded, "Exactly! The Hummel boy has obviously found other degenerates who share his lifestyle choice and is using them to try to subvert the way we normally do things."

.

.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson? I thought it was you."

The man speaking to them was a tall, salt and pepper haired gentleman wearing an obviously designer suit.

John Anderson was blank for a moment.

"Senator Warner! I...I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing so far from Virginia?"

Thank God his wife was a fast thinker, and had an excellent memory for names and faces.

"I was asked here of course. By a young man I find it very hard to ignore."

John was glad he'd decided at the last minute not to take a sip of water.

"I'm sorry Senator? Aren't you married?"

The Senator blinked at the non-sequitur.  
>"Yes...yes I am. Oh, you're wondering about my escort for the evening? Ha-ha, yes, good one John. I was talking to her husband about something in Washington the other day and George had heard about this event through the grapevine and since Barb really wanted to come, he asked me if I would escort her here, so of course I said yes."<p>

Julia looked over to wear the Senator was waving and her eyes widened.

"John, Barbara Bush!"

John Anderson was still puzzled.

"So who asked you to...?"

"Your son of course, Blaine called me, since he knows about my support for the arts and I couldn't refuse. I even brought some wine from my vineyards to auction off to help them raise money!"

"You know...Blaine knows...how does Blaine..."

"My nephew is Jeff Sterling."

John had no idea who that was.

"Jeff Sterling...Dalton Academy? I met Blaine last year when I came to the Warbler recital at the end of term. I asked Blaine where you were, since, at the time, I had a project I thought you might have some insight into John, but he said you'd been called away for business. I spent a lovely evening being entertained by him and my nephew, not to forget that wonderful young man Blaine is dating. I would have come here tonight anyway, just because of Blaine, but to find out that the new Congressman Hummel who not only won with a write in vote, but won so convincingly, was the father of Blaine's boyfriend...well, that just sealed the deal!"

"Oh...that's nice." Julia was covering for her husband who seemed...stunned.

"Justice Thompson! Great to see you again!"  
>The Senator was shaking hands with a handsome black man and his wife.<p>

"I guess Blaine twisted your arms too huh?"

The man, whom John had argued many a case before was instantly recognisable.

"Between him and Kurt and my son David, I had no choice!"

"Is David enjoying his senior year?"

"Yes, although he misses Blaine dreadfully."

John was confused now.  
>"Misses Blaine...why would he..."<p>

"Oh honey, remember how we agreed to let Blaine transfer back to the public system a year earlier that we had planned? Honestly, I think he'd forget his own head if it wasn't stapled on each morning."

Julia sent a look to her husband that both reminded him that she was in charge of Blaine's educational choices and that he had better watch what he was saying.

"Oh yes...I...I forgot he was..."

"I think it's so romantic, and brave." Justice Thompson's wife, Gillian, was smiling. "Not only does Blaine find true love, but he feels able to step out from his protective bubble now that he has someone to lean on. Those two will do amazing things together, just you watch. People must be itching to recruit them to their own cause."

"Oh I agree, "Senator Warner nodded, "That's actually my secret mission form Party headquarters, and I suspect the GOP have sent Agent Super-Gran in with the same mission. You must be so proud of him John, Julia."

"Of..." John was lost.

"Blaine of course! Both parties are already trying to sound him out for future office. He's a remarkable young man. I'm hoping we can snatch him early, but I suppose if he chooses the same path as his partner's father has, it won't do Washington any harm."

John felt like he was drowning.

"Partner?"

"Kurt of course! " Justice Thompson was laughing, "Any fool can see those two are together forever now. I told them the other day when they were over at my place, that when the law legalising marriage for same-sex couples is finally passed in Ohio, I claim first rights to conduct their ceremony! As for politics...? I for one don't envy you Mark. Kurt is going to be vetting any offers from either side like a surgeon looking for a leaking blood vessel. And I don't just mean on his father's behalf. And anything he misses, Blaine is sure to pick up. I mean, we've all heard from our kids and relatives about the saga of Blind-to-Love Blaine and the Dalton Diva, but apart from Kurt, Blaine has never proven to be anything but a shrewd, almost savage customer. With Kurt behind him, I don't doubt that one or other of those two will become America's first gay President."

"My money is on Blaine to run and Kurt to manage things. Blaine has the easy charm most politicians possess in spades!" Gillian Thompson was grinning as she teased the Senator from Virginia.

"Oh, looks like Mrs Bush wants you, go fraternise with the enemy some more Mark!"

Senator Warner laughed and grinned.

"If the number of men and women from both sides of politics who are present in this room and chatting peacefully and constructively is any indication of Blaine's charm, I may have to vote for him myself!"

"Although, his loss to the world of music would be a tragedy!" Justice Thompson shook his head.

The Senator laughed too.  
>"They're young, they can do both. Didn't we have a President who was an Actor for many years?"<p>

"Ronald Reagan? Actor? You obviously never saw his movies!" Gillian Thompson laughed as they all said their farewells to the Andersons and went to find their own seats.

John sat staring into space as he watched the Berry's heading back to their table.

"John, I told you about Blaine's decision to..."

"Not now Julia. I have a headache."

"I told you we should have gone to see..."

"Headache, Julia!"

They sat in silence as the tables around them filled.

"Want some Advil?"

"Yes...please." John whimpered, "How many have you got?"


	6. My Three Sons

**OK, technically it is after midnight, my time, so I am gonna go ahead and publish this before bed, cause Lord knows when I may wake up tomorrow. I do have to warn ya – John gets a bit vocal in this chapter so there are some not so nice words and thoughts used here. This one was hard to crank out cause first Burt REALLY rembled, then he shut up, then he gave me two and a half legal pages of dictation when I was at lunch with no computer access …. BAD BURT !**

**Thanks to Mardie for fixing some of my "made no senses" and punctuation issues.**

**A HUGE thanks to all of you who have reviewed or messaged me on this story – you blow my mind in the best ways. I hae been trying to respond to all your reviews but it's getting hard. SO … I'll try and get back to you if I can and if not just know that I love you and your support.**

**Windrider**

* * *

><p>John and Julia's thoughts were interrupted by a pretty blond girl standing at the stage with a hand held microphone.<p>

"Hi everyone. My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am one of your coordinators for tonight." She paused to look over at a Hispanic looking girl standing off to the side "Did I do that right, San?" at her nod she continued "Good, I was worried I would mess up the big words. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know that we need to have you all sit down 'cause Mr Burt has a few things he wants to say."

The room filled with the scuffling of a thousand people finding their seats and the Andersons were pleased to see Dr. and Mrs. Chang and their son join them at the table along with two other men that they didn't know.

"Dr. Chang," John began shaking hands as he stood "It is so nice to see you again. How have things been for you?"

"Well, thank you for asking. I am glad to see that you and Julia made it here tonight; this is shaping up to be a wonderful event. Are you looking forward to Blaine's performance tonight?"

"That we are. It's not often that our schedules coincide so this was quite the surprise" John said, keeping the hint of sarcasm he felt out of his voice.

Any further conversation was cut short when Burt stepped up and took the microphone and the room erupted in applause and cheers.

"OK, OK calm down folks." Burt said with a bright grin "Those of you who know me well know that I am not the world's most gifted speaker, so I'll try and muddle through this."

Laughter filled the large room when a cry of "You got it, Mr. H" rang out from a table across the way.

"Thanks for the confidence, Puck, thought I'm not sure whether it's a compliment or not." Burt chuckled.

"It wasn't that long ago that I sat listening to a campaign commercial being aired for a certain cheer- leading coach who shall remain nameless. I was shocked by what I was hearing. I know we are in a down economy, but hearing that our kids weren't important just hit me hard. I sat down and talked to my wife and my family and now here we are.

"I never thought that that one decision to run for this office would have me here with all of you. The support that you have given to us is beyond what I could have asked for. We do have quite a few special guests and supporters that I will be introducing to you later, but for right now I want to introduce the people that mean the most to me, and the real reasons why we are here.

"When I was a teenager I was a bit of an ass, nah, I was beyond a bit of one, if I am being honest here. I was your typical jock, high on myself, giving grief to kids who were different, barely getting by in classes, partying and drinking on the weekends."

John looked over at Julia with a condescending look on his face.

"Then my senior year something changed. The most beautiful, interesting girl I had ever met transferred into my class and she wanted nothing to do with me. When she finally gave me an answer, after the fiftieth time I must have asked her why, she told me that she wanted someone who wants to do something with their life and that wasn't who she saw me as. It hit hard, hearing her say that essentially I was a loser, me, the quarterback, the big man on campus was a loser. It was like a switch flipped, I decided to go to the local junior college for auto repair and got a job at one of the local shops. Slowly I proved myself to her and slowly she let me in."

"I remember what that was like." Julia whispered to John, placing her hand over his on the table "That first hint of what was to come."

"When I was 20 I asked her to marry me, and she actually said yes. When I was 24 we had our son and when I was 32 I lost her to a drunk driver. It felt like my life ended that night, like everything I loved was gone. At the funeral, standing in that cemetery watching my life lowered into that grave, this little angel took my hand and reminded me that she wasn't ever going to be really gone and that I had someone to live for. From that point on it was just the two of us."

"Raising a child as a single father sucks. A former football jock raising a child who asks for sensible heels for his third birthday, and thinks that tea parties are the highlight of father-son bonding, is hard as hell. I struggled to understand, I questioned myself and whether I had done something wrong. I didn't know how to relate to him but the one thing I never lost sight of was that Kurt was my son and all we had was each other. And then one night after he had surprised me with his courage while winning McKinley's only game that season for them - he surprised me again by having the courage to come out to me. He laid it all on the line; he didn't know what my reaction might be. But he made it easy, because his bravery just made me love him even more,"

"Foolish" John said under his breath "Your son tells you that he wants to screw men and you love him more for it. God that's sick, what kind of father would be ok with that?"

"Then, about a year or so ago, Kurt introduced me to the third person that would change my life. I didn't know at the time that his motives weren't strictly to make **me** happy, come on kiddo it's kinda funny now; all I knew was that now there was this amazing woman in my life. Carole made me feel things that I hadn't in years, she woke me up to the fact that I could love again."

"But, here's the thing, Carole came as a package deal too. Her son Finn was in glee club with Kurt and just like he and I you got both. There came a choice at one point that nearly killed me when I had to choose between Carole and Kurt. I had to do that because it turned out that her son thought that being a closed-minded jerk was alright. Now granted, the things that he said were said in the heat of the moment, but there are certain things you will NEVER call my son and stay under my roof for one more minute. As far as I'm concerned, it wasn't a choice."

"Sounds like the stepson had it right, don't you agree?" John said to Julia. Julia just sat silently and gently removed her hand from John's to return it to her own lap.

"Then, and god knows what a red shower curtain had to do with it, someone still has to explain that to me; the big blockhead that was so much like me decided to try. Finn decided to step outside his comfort zone and learn who Kurt really was. He learned to see beyond the voice, and the hair, and the clothes, and the god-awful hour long moisturizing routine"

"Hey, you know that was MOM'S routine that she taught me." Kurt yelled.

"Yeah I hear ya. Anyway, he and Kurt learned who they were and have really grown into brothers now. It took time, but they both tried. Then I almost died and I realized that life was too short for regrets and what could have beens. I asked Carole to marry me and it was the second greatest choice I ever made. Carole knows that second doesn't mean less important, the first gave me Kurt. And then we were four."

"I vividly remember one conversation that Kurt and I had not long after my heart attack that about killed me again. My son sat on the couch and cried asking why he couldn't walk hand in hand down the hall with someone he loved. He said he would never be able to slow dance at his prom and the fact that my son, this wonderful kid with so much to offer, felt that way about himself really hurt. By this point Glee club was the only thing holding him together and even they weren't doing such a good job."

"Kurt got bullied badly, and he never told me because he didn't want to worry me. He didn't want to worry me when he was getting slammed into lockers and threatened. When I found out it made me feel like I had failed him. Kurt and I got lucky, well he did more than me, because there was one person who didn't fail him through all of it and that is my third son. The one that I didn't think that I would have until much later in my life, but that I am honored to have now. That is Kurt's partner, Blaine."

Julia's thoughts were a million miles away, back at a hospital emergency room and stitches and casts. She didn't even realize what Burt had said until she heard John hiss beside her "HIS third son, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Kurt and Blaine were friends long before I met him and I'll be honest, when I first met him I was NOT impressed. Here was this kid, a miniature adult in a prep school blazer radiating country club and for some reason he kept making my kid cry. But when he wasn't crying he was happier that I had ever seen him. Blaine just was always there, sometimes on the fringes, sometimes right in the spotlight, but he was always there. Oh, he screwed up, and pretty bad sometimes, between asking other guys out when my son was crazy about him, to dating one of Kurt's best girlfriends ..."

"Hey it was one date and I was drunk when I kissed her!"

"Shut up while you are ahead, honey" , said Kurt

"Honey" John snorted, looking like he had just smelled the worst odor in the world.

"Yeah I know, and I found you hungover in his bed the next morning." Burt said with a chuckle "But to get back on track, he also helped wake me up to the fact that if I was going to be a real dad to Kurt, I needed to step up and embrace everything about my son. During a conversation at my garage that started with rebuilding cars and ended with more than a bit of overstepping he showed me that I needed to be there for Kurt. He showed me that I had to be there the same way as any dad would be for their straight son and deal with things that made me uncomfortable, like boys and dating and everything that goes with it. It brought Kurt and I closer together, the fact that I was trying."

Glancing up at Burt, Julia saw that his gaze was fixed directly on their table, directly on John, who was looking anywhere other than where Burt was speaking. She and Burt locked eyes for a split second and she thought she saw a quick nod.

"And then I came home from work at the garage one day and found Kurt sitting on the couch, phone in hand with tears running down his face. The only thing that ran through my mind was 'Who do I have to kill?' Then Kurt told me that he was happy, that he had found the one thing that he thought he was going to have to leave Ohio for and that was someone who cared about him, for him, just the way he was. He told me that Blaine had finally figured himself and his feelings out, just as he was about to give up hope of it ever happening. He told me that he and Blaine were 'together' and I swear I cried with him."

"Pussy" John said under his breath and Julia flinched.

"Blaine had always been there, kinda in the background of my radar, and then there he was front and center. I took the time to get to know him and was amazed by what I found. This private school brat was one of the funniest, most caring people I had ever met. He stood by Kurt when he decided to transfer back to McKinley, slow danced with him when he was crowned Prom Queen in some cruel high school joke, and he was just there. He was there in a way that you don't even see in some couples that have been married for years. I am not sure if it is because of everything these two have to go through on a daily basis just to be them, but they are more mature and solid than I could ever have dreamed of at their age."

"Get it Burt, GIRLS get elected Prom Queen." John hissed.

"When this whole campaign started, it was because of a certain cheerleading coach deciding that our kids don't deserve any more than the basics of education. When my kid came home trying to sell ad space so they could put on their musical because SHE cut the budget, I decided I had to do something. I couldn't have done it without the people you see here with me, my family, ALL of them. Blaine, god, that boy can network like no one I have ever met, he had contacts that I could never have imagined and he knew how to get things done. Kurt somehow kept it all organized and put together and made sense of everything. Carole, she just loved me, figured out the logistics of the write-in and was always there. Finn, well … he just said … 'you go Burt' and never questioned if I could do it."

" So, above all I have to say thank you to the people who got me here, who loved me enough to help me succeed and who I love more than I can ever say."

" Carole … Finn … Kurt …. Blaine … I love you all and thank you so much for believing in me. Now I see they have opened the buffet up while I was rambling, so everyone go grab something to eat, chat with your neighbors and we will have some more professional speakers later as well as some musical entertainment for you."

John looked over at Julia with dark eyes "How dare he? How dare he put MY son out there like that? Congressman Burt Hummel, ruiner of my life. What happens when this gets back to the office? My god, what will the people at the club think when they realize I have a fag for a son?"

Julia glanced around the room, seeing the president of the country club sitting at a table across the room, applauding enthusiastically. She saw the Berrys sitting next to her, and she saw her son, looking happier than she had ever seen him, at the head table with the Hummel family. She turned to her husband.

"Shut up John" she hissed "Just shut up."


	7. Is There A Doctor In The House?

**A/N: Ello, It's the oddball from Oz here! (NeverToOldToBeNerdy – come read my fics too, they don't bite hard, they just gum you a bit)  
>Golly! So many people reading, reviewing, sending strange messages to Windrider...(lucky me, she filters all the mail –hooray!) - <strong>

**_Note from Windy : THANKS a lot ! Even more fun for me to deal with_**

**I keep trying so hard to be nasty and mean to the people who deserve it (ie Mummy and Daddy Anderson), but my inner soft touch keeps shining through and offering a way out for the poor saps.**

**Luckily HE has yet to take it. (because it would make the story really short and dull if he did)**

**For those who are curious, Windrider and I do chat about the fic a bit, but we haven't mapped it out or anything. We both seem to write in the same way, if not style, and it seems to be working so far if I just have a bash, then leave her to sort out the mess I've left. Then she has a play and I have to try to find my way around whatever surprise or twist she's left for me to solve! **

**_And your problems are so much fun. Also just a note – the Americanisms/Every other English speaking nation colloquialisms are being left stand so Nerdy andI don't have to fight over who speaks proper English – hope it's not too confusing for you._**

**Fun Fun Fun! – feel free to review because it makes Windrider bounce up and down and shout "wheeee!" which is always vastly amusing. **

**_AH come on dear you make me sound like a crazed fangirl …... ah I AM a crazed fangirl_**

_**DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Glee, or have access to or real life knowledge of the real famous people we are appropriating for this work of fiction. It would be SO much fun if we did!**_

* * *

><p>"...I know! Did you see her face? That poor woman. I'm sure she almost died of mortification..."<p>

John Anderson couldn't quite hear what the woman was saying to her conversational partner as he made his way back to his table with a plate of appetisers.

"...terribly hard on the boy...future all mapped out...attitude to that sort of thing, I know...not on the cards anymore... own song for a change..."

The ambient noise in the huge ballroom made it hard to follow any one speaker unless you were face to face with them.

As he carried his tasty looking spoils back to the table John saw his wife Julia smiling as she finished a conversation with Blaine.  
>Before he could make his way to them, a pretty Asian girl dressed in rather a lot of black lace rushed up to them and spoke hurriedly to Blaine.<p>

He smiled to his mother and the two rushed off together.

Julia sat down, a strange expression on her face.

"What was all that about dear?" John said as he took his own seat beside her.

"Blaine and I were just talking about...things, when his friend Tina came to tell him that 'the General and the Nancys' had finally arrived and were downstairs. Blaine rushed off to greet them."

"The General and the Nancys? Sounds like some sort of terrible music act. I heard someone saying there were professional musicians here as well as those high school people. I had hoped they'd be good, but I suppose it was too much to ask for. Probably some sort of gay punk band. I bet that Hummel boy chose them."

Julia just sat and stared at him.

"Aren't you eating? You should have asked me to get you a plate of something. Go now. The line isn't that bad at the moment. It's just appetisers and starters out. They're bringing out the main courses a bit later the chef said. The food is actually pretty good Julia. I was worried we might be getting knackwurst and pretzels or something."

"Here you go Mrs A, I got you some of those Lumpia things Blaine said you liked so much. It's your recipe apparently, although I think Kurt changed a few things. He also put one of his special Salt-and-Pepper Quail on the plate, he snatched it right from under Barbara Bush's nose too, and told me to tell you to try it with and without the sticky sauce, to see which way you like it best."

"Thankyou Noah," Julia smiled as the tall mohawked teen carefully placed an artistically arranged plate before her, followed by a small saucer of a fiery chilli jam.

"Oh, and how's your pool going Mrs A?"

Julia smiled at him.  
>"It's fine Noah, but make sure to give me a reminder call come spring. I'll need someone to come out and get it ready for the warmer weather."<p>

Puck nodded and smiled at her.

"You...you know this boy?"  
>John was confused.<p>

"This is Noah Puckerman John, he's been cleaning our pool once a fortnight during summer for the last three years."

"I offer other..."

"Again, Noah, no. But the offer is always flattering."  
>Julia smiled strangely at the boy.<p>

"Sure thing Mrs A. Force of habit. Oh, have I shown you a picture of my baby? She's been adopted by Rachel's biological mom, but Quinn and I get to see her still."

John sat and glared as the teen and his wife oohed and ahhed over the baby pictures.

Dr Chang and his wife and son returned to the table also laden with food.

"So, Mr Anderson. Blaine, it turns out has a lot of unexpected talents, doesn't he?"  
>Dr Chang was smiling as he made conversation.<p>

"He seems...yes, yes he does...I suppose."

"He's such a well bred young man, and very handsome."  
>Mrs Chang smiled also and took a sip of her champagne.<p>

John sat for a moment before his brain kicked into 'networking' mode.  
>"Your son, Mike isn't it? He looks like a chip of the old block too. Following in your father's illustrious footsteps I hope Mike?"<p>

Mike swallowed the mouthful of food he had and smiled nervously.

"Mike has just heard he already has an admissions interview for Duke University!" Dr Chang beamed proudly. "All he needs to do is keep up his GPA and continue to practice hard and he's a shoe-in!"

"Duke! That's impressive. So we'll soon be getting confused over yet another Dr Chang will we Mike?"

Dr Chang laughed slightly and shook his head.  
>"Oh no, Mr Anderson. Mike has applied for the Dance Program at Duke."<p>

"Dance? Duke has a...I'm sorry, what?"

"A Dance Program? One of the best in the country. He's applied to all the other top Dance schools too of course, but Duke seems to be one of the best fits."

"You...you're ok with this Dr Chang? I thought...I recall you saying something about..."

Dr Chang smiled ruefully and clasped his son's shoulder.  
>"I made a great many mistakes Mr Anderson. I was so lucky I realised before it was too late. I was trying to force my son into the same mould I was made from. I was trying to get him to live my life for me all over again, but this time without my own silly mistakes and failures. Luckily, I saw the light before I hurt him and our relationship forever. Mike, if he has a fault, it is that he is too obedient, too worried about what an old fool like his father might think or say. He was all ready to kill his dreams to try to fulfil mine. I will always be grateful to Tina for her interference and to the Glee club and the McKinley arts program for helping my son discover his true talents and dreams. That is the main reason I'm here tonight actually. To give back a little to the Arts, and of course, because your son asked me to come."<p>

"Blaine? My Blaine?"

"Blaine was the one who had a friend who had a cousin who was on the faculty of Duke. Not in the dance program of course, but since his family are from Lima, and he was coming back for the holidays anyway, he agreed to come and offer Mike some advice, as a favour for Blaine, and then, Blaine sent him tickets to the musical. He saw Mike perform and called someone on the Dance board and they came out to conduct an early interview. Exceptional circumstances is what I believe they called it. They are talking scholarships and bursaries and all sorts of things. I owe Blaine a lot Mr Anderson, his help payed off even bigger than he anticipated."

"But...dancing?"

"Actually Dad, I've been talking to Blaine and to Professor Taliaferro, and I've worked out a way I can minor in enough medical subjects that I'd only need a few extra years of part time study to complete a 'sports-medicine' degree as well. You always say the life of a dancer is short, well this means I'd have another career to fall back on after I retire from performing."

Mike's mother kissed him on the cheek as his father looked sternly into his eyes.  
>"I don't want you compromising your dreams..."<p>

"It's what I want Dad. And as Blaine pointed out, the extra knowledge about the human body and injury will help me to protect and extend my performing career."

John rolled his eyes, careful not to attract their attention.  
>He turned to share the moment with Julia but found her staring at him coldly, one brow raised in question.<p>

"Eat your canapés before they get dry John, "She whispered.

John did as he was told.

"Any sign of Blaine?" He asked between bites, "And the Nancy band?"

"I believe that's them now." Julia said dryly as they both spotted Blaine coming back into the room and ushering three figures to the head table to meet Burt Hummel.

Blaine was in deep conversation with the tall, familiar looking black man, although John couldn't quite see any of the three figures clearly.

It was, however, obvious that they were not a band, punk or otherwise.

"You see who our son is talking to John?" Julia had a slightly better view.

John could make out a strong, penetrating voice making some sort of reference to 'classic Saab engines' or something.  
>As Burt rose to shake hands with the man he also made some reference to Blaine being 'not bad for a rookie mechanic'.<br>Kurt laughed sardonically and took Blaine's hand.  
>The man they were talking to laughed and congratulated Blaine for...something.<p>

He sat, revealing not only his face, but the faces of the two women he had been accompanying.

"That's...that's..." John Anderson was speechless.

"That man, who is chatting so happily with my son, is former Secretary of State, Colin Powell." Julia said with pride beaming from her face.

"Pow...Pow...Powell..." John felt as if part of his canapé had stuck in his soft palette.

"And the women you thought were his backing band...Nancy Pelosi and Nancy Reagan."

John watched as Nancy Reagan laughed at a remark made by Blaine and reached up to pull him closer so she could kiss his cheek.

"Are you ok Mr Anderson?" Dr Chang asked quietly from beside him, "You don't look at all well."


	8. Blue Collar Blue Blood

**Well I took a page from the book of my friend Virtual Mage and sent out a few PM's and here we are a day early, tho I will say you are the most indecisive group "I'd love it now but I'm ok with tomorrow" LOL … be warned tho we WILL NOT be posting on Christmas so that means you have to wait until at least Monday for the next update.**

**Second, and I am sorry, no pope, no 27th in line for the throne, and such. I think this chapter hits the disbelief enough – LOL.**

**Third, I rarely if ever publically note on reviews but one anon came up and left me no other way to respond. Frances – thank you. This story wasn't started, or being written, to address any real social issues, it was mainly a fun attempt at taking down the Andersons, but I appreciate the fact that you think we are doing that as well. And to all of you who have been reiewing and PMing – thank you – you truly blow me away with your thoughts and feelings.**

**OK: Don't own anything, tho I really want Professors Anderson and Hummel after those pics of Chris with the glasses showed up !**

* * *

><p>John Anderson appeared not to have heard Dr Chang's question for a moment.<p>

"Fine, Dr Chang, fine. Sorry about that, something just stuck wrong in the throat there for a few seconds."

Julie's look at John was a mix of amusement and frustration. She was spared responding to his statement when the two gentlemen that had been seated at their table returned with their appetizers.

John's game face was immediately in place as he turned to the Older of the two and introduced himself.

"I must say Mr Anderson that it is a pleasure to meet you. I was always disappointed that I never had the opportunity to tell you how impressed I was with your handling of Wilson VS Jameson last year. That case was brilliantly argued, couldn't have done better myself. I have to apologize, the name's Anthony Saunders and this is one of my clients and friends Allister Stone."

"The pleasure is all mine gentlemen and I appreciate the compliment Mr Saunders. That case was an absolute bear to deal with. It's hard to argue against a very sympathetic defendant, even if your client is in the right. Jurors can be so easily swayed by a sob story you know." John replied with a derisive look towards the table where Burt and his family were sitting.

"I have to agree Mr Anderson, I can't begin to count the number of cases I have had where the decision has been influenced by circumstances that are totally irrelevant to the matter at hand." Mr Saunders replied.

John couldn't help but notice that Burt still looked just as uncomfortable and out of place in his tuxedo as he had in the receiving line at the beginning of the evening.

"So are you a long time backer of Congressman Hummel's campaign?" John asked, trying to gauge where this man stood as to avoid further embarrassment. He had enough of being blindsided by things outside his control that evening and damned if he couldn't try and control one little conversation for a change.

"No actually I was highly surprised to see that he was running. I've only had the opportunity to meet him a few times mostly in the course of business and I never pictured him as the political type" Mr Saunders replied evenly.

"I was surprised to find out as much about his background this evening as I have. I would not have expected a mechanic to run for much less win a congressional seat. I mean, honestly, how much more blue collar can you get than that? Politicians need to be able to know how to work the system, how the network works and have the education to back that up. Apparently all these people here are here because of other people's networking, people much more suited to understand what is required than he is." John said with a tone of reproach.

"And then the way he puts that family of his on display, shameful really. That son of his, in addition to his other issues, must feel very uncomfortable surrounded by people who have grown up with the wealth and educations to belong here. I don't understand how in the world Burt can feel that supporting these kids in the delusion that the arts can actually provide a living is beneficial to them. I mean the man himself is a mechanic and from what I hear had to forgo his own honeymoon in order to allow his son to go to Dalton Academy last year."

"Julia you have to see my point here in allowing Blaine to follow these paths and choices. I mean how does he expect to support himself and a family one day?" John snorted at the word family and continued in a whisper "He refuses to buckle down and make something of himself. It's obvious Blaine is being set up as a cash cow for this…boy to milk."

"Now John" Julia responded "Maybe Blaine will end up being the one BEING supported not the other way around."

"Right" John huffed under his breath "Like that damn girly-man has any hope of taking care of MY son in the manner that he is accustomed."

It was at that moment that Blaine and Kurt approached their table having finished their conversation with Mrs Reagan.

"Uncle Al" Kurt exclaimed with a smile "How did I not know that you were going to be here tonight?"

"Well, when Tony and I saw that your dad was hosting this event and knowing how important the arts are to my favorite nephew, how could I refuse?" Allister said with a glint in his eye.

"Now Uncle Al, you know very well that I am your ONLY nephew so that argument doesn't really work, but I am glad you came" Kurt said pulling the older man into a tight hug.

"Well there actually is a second reason that we are here, but first off, this wouldn't happen to be the young man you have told me so much about would it?"

Blaine stepped forward with a confident smile and held his hand out "Blaine Anderson, sir and I hope it would have been good things"

"Of course they have been good things Blaine. Please call me Al or at the very least Uncle Al. I am so pleased to meet the young man that has my nephew so happy. I will say that Burt has had some rather complimentary things to say as well."

Blaine blushed and buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"And modest as well" Tony spoke up with a chuckle.

"So Uncle Al, what was this other reason to come visit your favorite nephew? It doesn't happen often." Kurt asked.

"Well I know we sorted most things out when I was here for your 18th birthday, but with the changes in circumstances and the New Year coming up I wanted to get the opportunity to see if there were any adjustments we need to make. I wasn't sure if this was a bit public for the discussion though."

John Anderson was, at this point, highly confused as well as a bit curious.

"Actually Uncle Al, Blaine is already aware of the situation, I told him everything right after our meeting. After all this is something that has a potential impact on his life as well and I wanted to be sure that there was no question of me keeping anything from him. Misters Berry, Dr Chang, Mrs Chang would you and Mike excuse us for a bit? Business talk you know."

The Changs and Berry's graciously excused themselves as Tony looked pointedly at the Andersons and then back at Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm sorry Uncle Al, I am not sure if you all have been properly introduced. John and Julia Anderson, my Uncle Allister; Uncle Al, Blaine's parents John and Julia Anderson"

John wasn't sure what to make of the brief change in Mr Stone's expression before he said "Well, if you boys have no objection to the Anderson's sitting in I certainly have no reason either. There are a few things that we need to figure out at this point, mainly brought on by your father's election and the wonderful news you gave me about your college applications"

"What kind of changes Uncle Al?" Kurt asked with a look of confusion.

"Well Tony and I have been talking and with the need for Burt and Carole to be spending so much time in Washington when Congress resumes I was wondering what your thoughts were on offering them use of the brownstone for the times that they are in town?" Al replied.

"Tony, I thought we had that rented out? Is that going to be a problem with either the current tenants or from the lack of income coming from the property?"

"Well Kurt," Tony said suddenly all business "The current tenants elected to move to a month to month lease last time we re-signed so that isn't really much of an issue. Don't worry, we will make sure they have plenty of notice, and I will personally make sure to help them find a similar place and also help them move. I knew that would be the biggest worry you would have in that kind heart of yours. As to the rental income, I think that the difficulty that your parents might have in finding something suitable outweighs the loss of a few thousand dollars a month. Technically the property is still in trust, as are the others, but I would like to let the decision be up to you rather than either myself or Al making it."

John latched onto the word others, implying that there were several properties involved as well as the fact that they were somehow in trust. Why was Kurt being asked to make the decision?

"I think that would be wonderful Tony." Kurt replied "I am sure they would appreciate it, is it still fully furnished?

"Of course, do you want to make the offer or shall I?"

"Why don't either you or Al do so, I mean it's not like it is mine to offer at this point."

"Good, one order of business out of the way. Next up is the condo in New York. Al told me that all of your college applications were for schools in the city and I thought that the penthouse would be much more comfortable than trying to live in the dorms."

Kurt was practically vibrating in his seat while John looked between the two men and boy sitting across the table from him. Turning to Julia he said quietly "Am I missing something here?"

"Apparently dear, but Blaine doesn't seem concerned and I am sure that all will be explained shortly. Let's just let them sort this through and then if there are any other questions I am sure we can ask." Julia replied quietly while sending an enquiring gaze to Blaine. He just looked back at her and winked with a smile.

"Honestly Kurt the only thing that we do with the penthouse is have a cleaning service come in weekly to make sure that it is ready if anyone needs to visit the city. I would MUCH rather have to locate a hotel for a few days than you not take the opportunity to enjoy it. Just let me know when you are planning on relocating and I can have all the arrangements taken care of"

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a huge kiss. "Blaine, the Park Avenue penthouse, can you believe it? You will love it, it is so beautiful and the view ..."

"OK Kurt," Al interrupted "I understand, you like the penthouse, and I am glad that both you and your parents will be able to make use of the properties. Now the flats in London and Paris are currently rented, did you want to maintain that or look into possibly selling?"

"Penthouse … London …. Paris …." John murmured under his breath as he looked at Julia in something similar to shock "Did I hear right?"

"You heard the same thing I did John. Remember – question time is at the end." Julia told him with a slight smirk.

John turned his attention back to the conversation that had continued in time to hear Tony ask about the charitable contributions going forward into the New Year.

"Well" Kurt said after a few moments of thought "I know that the current obligations have been in place for years and I would hate to be the one to make any changes to them. I would like to add a few items though if I could?"

"Of course Kurt, you may not have full control yet, but these are your decisions to make, Tony and I simply try and make sure that whatever those decisions are that they are financially sound."

"OK then what I would like to do is add an annual donation to the Trevor Project as well as look into setting up some sort of arts scholarship, here in Ohio, for kids in need."

"I think that would be perfect Kurt" said Blaine leaning his head down onto Kurt's shoulder with a smile

"And" Kurt continued "I saw a documentary somewhere about a transitional housing project that had been started to aide homeless GBLT youth. I'd like to see about funding an expansion of the project if possible to a second or even third location."

"Wonderful ideas Kurt" Al said "I'll have Tony do some digging to see what we can find out about that last one. As to the first two, what are you looking at?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a hundred to Trevor and maybe covering 4 years of tuition for the scholarship winners? We would have to limit it to one a year and have it be needs based as well as talent."

"I'll get my assistant right on it" Tony said with a bright grin.

"A hundred what?" John asked of no one in particular. "Transitional housing? I must be dreaming."

"Finally I wanted to see how things were going with the lump disbursement rather than the monthly allowance you had been receiving?" Tony asked

"Perfectly" said Kurt "I was finally able to pay Dad and Carole back for the Dalton tuition and I have been rolling some of it into staggered CDs to keep a steady source of both income and cash. The only question I have is if once I decide where I am going to college, does tuition and books and such come out of those funds?"

John choked on his water. Dalton was expensive, the only way that he and Julia had been able to send Blaine was through a partial scholarship and he had always thought that they were more than comfortable financially.

"I was so sorry to have to have your parents go into pocket to fund Dalton, I hope you know that, but the terms of the trust are very specific as to when moneys could be paid out, particularly since you hadn't hit 18 yet. As to college, where ever you may choose it to be, tuition is covered through a separate term of the trust but books, supplies and other expenses do have to come from the annual payout."

"That's fine Tony, I just wanted to know more as a curiosity than anything. You haven't steered me wrong so far so I'll leave it in your capable hands"

"Now you do realize Kurt that under the terms of the trust the annual payment will continue at the same rate until one of two things happen. First when you reach 25 everything automatically converts to you. Secondly, if you get married before age 25 one of the terms is that the trust immediately converts, regardless of your age."

"But Kurt's gay , he can't get married" John burst out without thinking.

Kurt and Blaine glared at him.

Al simply and quietly said "Actually in New York he can, New York where he will be living and where this trust was set up. There is no issue there"

"So the hundred thousand annual payment is adequate then, is that what you are saying?" Tony asked Kurt.

John broke in before Kurt could even respond "A hundred thousand a year? And he's 18 years old? How the hell much is this trust worth anyways?"

Tony caught the slight nod that Kurt gave and replied " As of the end of last month the fairly liquid assets were around 22 Million and the long term holdings another 28 million, so in total around 50 million."

John turned to look at his wife, disbelief in his eyes. Julia didn't even try to hide her amusement as she said "Told you so"


	9. The Sounds of Silence

**Hi all! Windrider is mad at me coz I made her cry, oops. **

**AND I forgot to add an A/N so I'm throwing this at her and making her do all the punctuation and spelling crapola and ...stuff. Sorry! **

**Time for some music I think - if you want to listen along, just find your favourite version of the songs mentioned and use your imaginations! Kurt gave me a bit of a scare in this one, so did Blaine actually, but for totallly different reasons. PLease review, recommend and check out our other stuff - we want VIRTUAL love here! I hope someone in your life will make your eyes shine too. **

**Love NeverTooOldToBeNerdy**

_**OK Same question I asked when I got the athor's note chatted to me: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW UP *THIS***_

* * *

><p>"Is this thing...Santana, where does the...what? ...I can't hear you...I'm what?...where?"<p>

Conversation in the room faded as people looked to the stage, where the pretty blond from before was looking carefully at the microphone that was held in the stand as she scratched her head.

"I don't see a button called 'talk' Tanny...green and...how do you...I got it to work bef...oh wait, I hear...me please Kurt?"

Her voice faded in and out at random as she moved her face around the microphone looking for visual guidance before finally looking across the dance floor to where Kurt and Blaine were conversing with the Andersons and Kurt's Uncle.

"I'll go honey, you stay here till it's time for us to sing. Rachel and I need to start remember?" Blaine kissed Kurt briefly on the cheek before scurrying across the floor to help Brittany out.

"Oh thanks Blaine! I was sure I could hear my voice getting louder and softer but I just thought it might just be the ants that moved into my ears after that time I fell asleep eating candy canes."

Blaine was used to Kurt's crazy 'ex' by now and just smiled at her as he hurried backstage to get ready.

Brittany made the announcements.

"Hi everyone, I'm Brittany S Pierce...did I say that last time Santana? Anyway, I hope you're having a great time raising fun for the Arts and all. I sure have been. Did anyone try the quail? Apparently they are meant to be that big, they aren't tiny little dwarf chickens at all...What? Oh, sorry, Santana says I have to stick to the script..."

There was a pause while Brittany reached into her bra and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"...Ok. Since it's Christmas time, and Kwanza and Hanukkah too...hey did you notice they always have those things at around the same time every year? Those other religions are totally copying Christianity...anyway, we thought it was timely to offer you a few familiar classic, holiday tunes before you have to sit and try not to fall asleep during all the lame-ass speeches that Kurt planned for toni...what? Puck rewrote that bit Santana after I lost page four...no I didn't just lose it, I put it down in the kitchen just before that Chef had that frypan catch on fire and he tried to put it out with the bottle of brandy, even I could have told him...oh, sorry. Anyway, when I went back to get from under the pot I weighed it down with, it was gone...on the stove...don't cry Santana, please...oh, alright...Ladies and Gentlemen here are some of the members of New Directions and Blaine Warbler ...but he's a member now isn't...sorry Tanny...here they...we are...with some favourite holiday music for you to enjoy...um...in a minute, hang on."

John Anderson snorted as the blond curtsied and went to join the pretty Latina girl he could just see standing at the back of the band.  
>"Blaine Warbler? I suppose she thinks that's his real name, if she is capable of..."<p>

"Mr Anderson, "Kurt's voice was like ice, but his face remained calm and friendly. Only his eyes had changed, now looking like sparkling crystals of pure blue ice in his flawless face.

"I would very much appreciate you not completing that sentence. You may not like me, I accept that. You may not feel comfortable with Blaine's sexuality, or with our relationship. I guess I'll have to accept that too. You may, should you wish, leave at any point tonight. But you will not sit there and insult my friends. You will not sit there and insult your son, the man I love. He deserves better, Mr Anderson. He loves you Mr Anderson, God knows why, because from what I have seen so far, you have done nothing in recent years but try to tear him down or tear him apart. I can read Blaine like a book Mr Anderson, and no matter how mean or horrible you are, he still loves you, and it's tearing him apart that you seem to have stopped loving him. So you will sit there in silence, you will watch your son sing. Do you know what happens when Blaine sings Mr Anderson? He lets people see him, he lets them see into his soul. Your son has a beautiful soul, Mr Anderson. So you will sit there, in silence, and watch and listen. I apologise if you feel I am speaking disrespectfully, but frankly, I'm just giving you back what you have been serving up to us. So it's simple. Sit still, open your ears and your heart and try really, really hard to recall the man you used to be, the man Blaine still loves and misses, because if you continue to try to make Blaine choose between being himself and being who you see him as, he'll break Mr Anderson and if you hurt him like that, if you break that beautiful, precious, loving souI...I will end you, Mr Anderson. Think about what I have said, go on, try it, you might like thinking."

Kurt smiled politely at John and Julia and went over to sit with his father until it was his turn on stage.

John sat silently fuming, the heat rising under his collar until he felt as if he might explode.

"How dare...Julia, did you hear that? Who the hell does that jumped up little mechanic's son think he is? Who the hell gave that faggot the right to call me..."

"John, "Julia's voice was even colder than Kurt's had been, "He was right. You are wrong. So sit still, shut up and do what he said, or I will be changing my last name to Warbler too."

John swallowed his reply as the Berrys and the Changs came back to their seats.

"Thank you for giving us a chance to talk, "Allister said warmly to them, "I suppose we should have been the ones who..."

"Don't worry, "Hiram Berry said, his charming smile flashing out, "We took the opportunity to help the kids get ready for their medley."

The lights dimmed in the room as the stage lights rose and Rachel and Blaine were there leading the choir into the start of their first Christmas number.

"They certainly have an amazing chemistry on stage together Leroy, "Julia said, smiling, as Rachel and Blaine sang.

"They're astonishly good!" Allister was also smiling.

"Just wait till the number after next! "Hiram grinned as Kurt leapt up from his chair to join the choir in a rousing rendition of Deck the Halls.

"Hiram, they just sang 'gay apparel'!" Leroy was giggling like a loon.

John opened his mouth to comment to Julia but she glared him back into silence.

As the stage cleared, the only people left with the band were Kurt and Blaine. A familiar tune was introduced by the band and Blaine danced across to the far left of the stage and did a little spin before gesturing to Kurt who still stood centre stage.

Kurt smiled coyly at him and began to sing.

_I really can't stay_  
><strong>But Baby it's cold outside<strong>**  
><strong>_I've got to go away__  
><em>**But Baby it's cold outside**  
><em>This evening has been...<em>  
><strong>Been hoping that you'd drop in<strong>  
><em>...so very nice<em>_  
><em>**I'll take your hands, they're just like ice**

As the boys sang the classic song about flirting and playing games and falling in love, they danced towards and away from each other, across the stage and in and around the members of the band.

John felt his discomfort levels rising.  
>Julia sat with her mouth open, tears sparkling unshed in her eyes as she watched her son play like a little child, the joy shining from his eyes as he kept them firmly fixed on the face of his favourite playmate.<p>

"Oh...I see..."She finally understood.

"That's real chemistry." Leroy Berry whispered in her ear, his own eyes sparkling as he winked at his husband.

John sat, looking at his hands in his lap, confused and angry and a little afraid.

The final harmony led to thunderous applause from the crowd.

Over the next several minutes everyone in the room came to see that this particular group of young people were indeed, spectacularly talented.

After a moving rendition of Silent Night, led by Kurt, Rachel and Tina, the stage cleared, but Blaine remained standing there.

"Hi folks, in case you've been asleep for the last couple of hours, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'd just like to add my thanks to those of you I bullied, blackmailed or begged to come here tonight. I certainly hope you're feeling glad you gave in..."

The audience chuckled warmly.

"...now, Kurt is probably staring at me like I've lost my mind, because I know this next bit isn't on his running sheet, but it's ok Kurt, it is on everyone else's. I have a history of being a little thick when it comes to noticing people's feelings and the like, and I sometimes seem to take the people I love for granted. But I really do love you all, and I'm so grateful to have you in my life."

The audience sighed and giggled at the cheesy grins Blaine was provoking from them.

"Mom, Dad, I know I don't say it enough, but I really do love you guys, even if we sometimes...yeah, well...this moment is really meant to be about Kurt..."

Julia was smiling sadly at her son as he stood spot lit on the stage, John looked up from his reverie and looked confused.

"...I want to sing a song to you Kurt. I know you just swore, very genteelly under your breath as I said that, but it's ok, I'm not going to sing something inappropriate or racy or...'Gappy'..."

The members of the audience who had heard the story laughed.

"...I said even before I realised I loved you, that I was terrible at romance, but I also believe this is the most romantic pop song ever written about love, and it really does go at least part of the way to explaining how I feel about you. So I want you to just bite your lip the way you do when you are nervous or a little pissed off, and let me be cheesy at you in front of all these strangers...ok Kurt?"

From his seat next to his Dad Kurt just nodded silently and tried not to cry.

The music began, the first notes played by the strings of the small orchestra on the stage and Julia recognised the song instantly.

"Oh my God!" She sighed, "He...Blaine...oh my God..."

_Oh...my love  
>My Darling...I've hungered for your touch<br>The long...lonely times_

Blaine's voice was deep and rich, emotion throbbing from him as he sang the classic song slower than Julia had ever heard it before. The orchestra played a harmony beneath him, adding a richness and a fluidity to the music.

_And time...goes by  
>So slowly...and time can do so much<br>Are you...still mine?_

Blaine walked slowly to where Kurt sat transfixed, as tears made his eyes shine under the spot lights. As both boys had eyes that sparked with tears and love.

_I...need your love  
>I...need your love<br>God speed your love to...me_

_Lonely rivers flow  
>To the sea, to the sea<br>To the open arms of the sea_

Around the room every couple was looking at the two boys with the shining eyes, as they stared into each other, and remembering their own falling in love moment.  
>Julia felt a handkerchief pressed into her hand by Leroy Berry who sat beside her, his arm around Hiram, both weeping openly.<p>

_Lonely rivers sigh  
>Wait for me, Wait for me<br>I'll be coming home  
>Wait for me<em>

The band was building the musical intensity, and Blaine was singing stronger and stronger as the song built to its climax.  
>Kurt suddenly found himself singing with Blaine, their voices finding a perfect harmony with each other, without rehearsal, without planning, without needing to even think about it.<p>

Kurt's slender figure rose from his seat as if in a trance and they moved to the middle of the dance floor, their gazes locked in an unbreakable embrace.

_Oh...my love  
>My darling...<br>I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
>A long...lonely time<em>

To the assembled audience it was as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. All that was left was the music, and the song, and the look of need and hunger and infinite love that was being shared before them.

_And time...goes by  
>So slowly...and time can do so much<br>Are you...still MINE_

_I NEED your love  
>I need your love<br>God Speed your love to...  
>Me<em>

The sheer force of the high note from Blaine, together with the power of Kurt's lower harmonic led to a visible shudder through almost everyone in the room.  
>Burt and Carle turned to each other and kissed.<p>

They weren't the only couple to do so.

Kurt and Blaine, still holding hands walked backstage.

No one applauded.  
>They didn't need to.<p>

Their silence was greater accolade than any applause could ever match.

"They...so much love. Oh God, how could I not see...so much love." Julia wept as she sat there, watching Barbara Bush weeping just as openly at the table nearby.

John Anderson sat looking at his hands again.

His son had just...he had just sung a love song, in front of...to another...to a...it wasn't right.  
>It can't be right.<p>

He can't be...  
>He mustn't be...<p>

John Anderson couldn't work out why his eyes were stinging so much.

His chest ached.


	10. Hopes, Dreams and Inappropriate Songs

**The funny thing is that you may recognize a quote from the last AN in the beginning of this chapter. Frankly when I received Chapter 9 on Monday I was already working on this one, had part of the "talky talky" done and our speaker YELLED at Nerdy … and I agreed. And so, I am not sure if he is quoting me or I was quoting him LOL**

_**(I said I was sorry, Kurt made me do it!)**_** - N**

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments and lovely thoughts. We appreciate every comment more than you can know. I wish I had time to respond to everyone. Two favorite lines from the last set of reviews? : njferrell "It's like waiting for the Grinch's heart to grow..." and Shadow Cub "Yup John you just got owned by a love song." Brilliant guys !**

**Hopefully no tissues necessary for this one, tho I will warn you – watch drinking coffee near the end … Even rereading it myself (and I wrote it) I almost spit mine out over the keyboard.**

_**(There's a joke there somewhere? Really? Seems to be purely descriptive to**_** me))**** - N**

* * *

><p>The silence seemed to go on forever. What must have been only a few moments felt stretched into hours where all that could be heard were scattered sniffles and quiet 'I love yous'. When the silence was finally broken it came as a shock.<p>

"OK, well fuck me, how the hell am I supposed to follow THAT"

John Anderson's head snapped up towards the stage along with most of the others in the room to see a slender man standing at the microphone running his fingers through his hair. John vaguely recognized him but they hadn't been introduced.

"Of course they got Neil to open the professional speakers," Leroy Berry said with a smirk, "If he can handle the Tonys why not this?"

"I know I recognize him from somewhere" John whispered to Julia.

"You should John" she replied quietly "He is a television star. Played Doogie Howser when he was younger, he's on 'How I Met Your Mother' now"

"Oh that's right" John said more to himself than anyone else "Now that Barney – that's a man who knows what he wants"

Neil Patrick Harris had finally gotten himself together and cleared his throat quietly before turning back to the microphone.

"You know, when I was asked to speak at Congressman Hummel's fundraiser this evening all I really knew was that it was to raise money for arts education. I didn't know any of the people here or any of the wonderful stories that go along with them. I had this whole 'red carpet worthy' speech planned out, the 'hey look what the arts have done for me?' But it really doesn't apply any more, so I think I am just going to wing it tonight"

John couldn't tell where the cry of "Neil when do you EVER stick to a script?" came from

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Neil laughed before continuing "I got started acting and singing early. I was 14 years old when I was 'discovered' at a drama camp I attended one summer. At 15 I was cast opposite Whoopi Goldberg and the following year had my own TV series. It was like a dream come true. I grew up in the public eye and unlike many of my fellow child stars, I made it through while still keeping true to myself"

"But this isn't about me. I realized sitting here tonight, listening to the people around me, listening to Burt speak, and watching these wonderfully talented young people perform, that Broadway and Hollywood aren't the important things in my life for this event. They aren't the reason I am here, or the reason I was asked to speak. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll tell you what I find important about this event."

The crowd was quiet, seemingly hanging on every word from the man speaking. John sat back and listened politely.

"I am not sure how many of you are aware that I have two beautiful children at home. Gideon and Harper are just over a year old and they are the reason for everything I do. I got lucky in my life and the fact that I made my dreams come true means that my children won't lack for the opportunities that so many kids in this world do. The vast majority of the children in this country make do with public school educations and sometimes the choices they have are limited."

"I have had the opportunity tonight to meet two very different groups of young people, who share the same dreams and ambitions, but not the same opportunities. On one hand we have the Dalton Academy Warblers, a group of some of the finest young men you could ever meet. Wes, what was it that you said people call you all? Oh that's right, 'Dead Poets Society' without Robin Williams. Private school boys, in preppy blazers with over a hundred years of tradition in accapella performing."

"For them performing is a bit about pride. It is about school spirit and they are recognized and celebrated for it by their peers. Rock stars I believe it was said, right Blaine? Precise, always in sync, always consummate young gentlemen on and off stage."

"Exactly as they should be" John said under his breath

"And then you have this group of rag tag kids, the New Directions. They never have a performance planned out more than a week in advance, they frequently fly by the seat of their pants and hold bake sales to pay for bus trips to competitions. To look at them they are the biggest group of misfits to end up in one place. I mean really – jocks and cheerleaders joining forces with the social outcasts? The 'unpretty' people? They set themselves up daily, all of them, for ridicule. From what I have been told they have been subjected to food fights, being locked in porta-potties, had slushies thrown at them and sometimes worse. But their love of music and of each other has brought them together and made them strong."

"Music for them is about expressing themselves. It is about taking what is in their hearts and singing to let it out. It is about sharing their lives and their trials and their joys with each other. Music made them a family, a family that never would have happened over social classes if it wasn't for that."

John could see the New Directions standing to the left of the stage. Several of the kids were holding hands or had their arms around each other. He saw the blond from earlier gently kiss the young Latina girl and grinned. Now THAT was a combination that looked like fun.

"Kids and even adults find their joy in many different ways. In high school you have the kids who are into sports or cheerleading, and we as a community rejoice in their successes. We celebrate our athletes. We hold them up as role models for our children. It starts in high school and gives them a place to feel special"

"There are the kids who are the top of the classes academically. Honor Role, Class valedictorian, these kids are seen as the successes. They are the ones who will make something of their lives. They are the future Drs and Lawyers and Businessmen that our society looks up to. There is nothing wrong with pride in accomplishment"

"Then why are the arts not important? They give the kids involved the same sense of purpose and of accomplishment as academics or sports do. Judging by movie ticket sales and popular music we don't tell the professional actor or musician that what they do isn't valuable. So why do we tell our kids that? Statistically kids involved in music or drama do better academically, be it something as simple as a music class in middle school. So why don't we want to give them the opportunity?"

Neil paused for a moment, seemingly to give people a moment to think about the question.

"If I knew the answers, I'd have a way to fix it, but I don't. But the thought for me of my kids growing up in a world where music and the arts aren't valuable kills me. I want them to have that sense of belonging, if that is where their talent and their hearts lie. If Gideon wants to play football I'll stand behind him. If he wants to play piccolo in the school band, I'll stand behind that. Their dreams are important, they matter. These kids here tonight, and all the ones out there like them matter as well."

"I have to thank you all for supporting Burt and these kids tonight. I look out over this group and I see such a wide range of people who care. All of you, from the politicians and musicians, to the sports stars and the rest, thank you. But mostly, thank you for the parents and friends who are here tonight showing your love for your kids. We only get them for the first 18 or so years of their lives before they step out to make their mark in the world. Yes we may support them through college, if they so choose, but really once they become adults, we lose our chance with them. So for those of you who have realized that, take every minute you can to let your kids know you love everything about them. For those of you who have forgotten or don't realize that yet, take the time to connect, take the time to learn and take the time to love."

John found it odd that Neil's eyes seemed to move between Burt and him during the last few sentences.

"Now just because I can, I am going to ask my wonderful fiancé to join me up here so we can reprise a duet we did recently at another benefit. David sweetie, you up for a song?"

John sat and stared as a well dressed man with dark hair rose from one of the tables to make his way to the stage.

"Oh my god, more fags" He sighed under his breath

He looked at Julia as the song began and she, Leroy and Hiram burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked.

"The song John" she replied "Oh my god Leroy, are they really singing what I think they are singing?"

"Like I said Julia, what's so funny"

_**You're the Nile,**__**  
><strong>__**You're the Tower of Pisa,**__**  
><strong>__**You're the smile on the Mona Lisa**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a worthless check, a total wr**__**eck, a flop,**__**  
><strong>__**But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!**_

"John honey … I'll explain it to you later" Julia said tears running down her face as she laughed.


	11. One bad Apple

**OK, well my wonderful co-author has been put on punishment so you get me for another chapter. No writing for him until I am convinced that chapter 51 is well underway, LOL – I know I am a bunny wrangling bitch.**

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews this last chapter. If you want to catch that performance it is on you tube from Trevor live.**

**One question though - am I falling down on my duties or did somewhere along the way this become a serious drama with no disbelief suspension necessary? OK it's still crack …**

**As always , own nothing worth taking, much less Glee or any of the characters or situations … I don't even own any pretty czech boys, much to my disappointment.**

* * *

><p>John Anderson looked up from his thoughts when his wife gently laid her hand in his arm.<p>

"John dear, will you be alright here for a bit if I go speak to Carole while she is free?"

"Of course Julia. I think I am perfectly capable of handling things, by myself, in a public setting. Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" He said harshly setting his fork down carefully across the top of his plate.

"I just know you aren't totally comfortable right now and I don't want to do anything that would make that more awkward." she replied.

"I am fine Julia, go off and powder your nose or drool over her 'designer original' or whatever you girls do at a function like this." he waved his hand dismissively "Go on, I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Julia turned on her heels and walked away silently, the stiffness in her shoulders showing her displeasure in his dismissal.

John sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts, spearing shrimp absentmindedly with his fork. His introspection was interrupted by an altercation off the the left of his table.

"Oh hell no" a higher pitched male voice was heard to say "You are not supposed to be here, you are not supposed to be anywhere near here. When are you going to just take a hint and back off?"

Of course it was that 'boyfriend' of his son's, raising a fuss in the middle of the banquet hall. All the more reason that Blaine needed to rethink his priorities, any well brought up young man would know better than to argue in a setting like this.

When he turned to look he saw the feminine boy in a heated discussion with a well dressed, fit looking young man quite a bit taller than him.

"What Kurt?" the taller boy asked with a smirk "Can't handle the competition? You knew I'd be here, or at least you should have. I know you and Blaine tried to get the Warblers to ban me from tonight's event, but Dad bought tickets as soon as it was announced. Speaking of Blaine, where is that luscious piece of ass, he seems to be avoiding me tonight"

John almost choked on his water. "What the hell is it with all these damn fags and my son? Blaine is not going to wake up from this phase he is in with all this damn attention." he said to himself.

"No way Sebastian." Kurt hissed "No way you get to talk about Blaine that way."

"Or what you little fairy?" Sebastian said, maving right into Kurt's personal space, forcing him to look up at a pointed angle to reply "Exactally what are you of all people going to do about it? I am sure you scolding me will go a long way if I decide to remove you from the competition."

John paused for a moment. He might not like the pretty little boy that Blaine had picked, but something felt wrong about sitting there and letting him be threatened.

"Sebastard, how nice to see you tonight" he heard Blaine say as he walked up and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist "Oh actually, no it's not. Are you still operating under the illusion that there is actually a universe where I would want contact with ANY part of you?"

"Aw come on, why are you being like this Blaine? You know I have so much more to offer you than this little twink. I mean really, breeding, class, money, a hot ass body – I would think that would be something you would be interested in. Lord knows I like what YOU are offering on the menu."

John almost did get up at this point to go over to break up the discussion. While he might not agree with Blaine's choices in life, there was still that urge to step in and protect him in a situation that could easily get out of hand.

"Oh get real Sebastian, the only things you have to offer are ones that would require long term medication to deal with. Kurt sweetie, I'm kinda glad we didn't put the crabs on the menu, seems Sebastian brought his own" Blaine replied with a snort.

"Actually dudes" John heard the kid with the mohawk say as he walked by "From what I heard around town he actually got rid of the crabs. The herpes, now that's another story."

"Blaine honey?" Kurt said, pitching his voice even higher if that was possible "What was that movie we caught the preview for the other night? College hotties 9 or 10?"

"Actually sweetie I think it was Anal Destructors XII, why?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"Well I just wanted to compliment Sebastian on the WONDERFUL performance the latest 'man of his dreams' put in. Tho I do have to wonder, I would think that getting THAT part of the anatomy tattooed would be a bit painful. And really, I think 'suck here' is just tacky where ever you chose to have it placed, I mean if you need instructions that blatent..."

"Whhh …" the taller of the three boys sputtered "How did you ..."

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian …" Blaine said "Discretion is certainly not your middle name. And trust me, friending porn stars on facebook and thanking them for the 'hook-up' does little to keep it on the down low. And god he is so midwest talent, no style at all. You get one of those pretty czech boys and I MIGHT be impressed"

John didn't know what to focus on, the fact that apparently his son and that boy had watched porn because that implied that they were … NO he was not going to think about that, or the fact that his son was verbally eviscerating the other young man and rather neatly if he had to admit it.

"Well Sebastian, as lovely as it has been chatting with you, we DO have other people to go see, ones that don't make my skin crawl from 20 feet away. So I'll tell you what, if you go check in with some of the wait staff you might find someone to waste the 3 minutes I figure it will take for you to get your system flushed." Kurt said, sweetness dripping from his voice "On second thought, I think they have better taste than that too. There was a rather pretty drag queen on the corner a few blocks down, go give her a look."

"Kurt dear, it looks like David and Neil have a moment free. They did promise to show us the latest pictures of the kids." Blaine said leading Kurt away with a hand on the small of his back "Oh and Sebastian, I forgot the message I was supposed to give you. George Michael called and said, and I quote, 'If you see Sebastian tell him that I prefer someone who has at least figured out what to do with it, so never again' Take it as message relayed"

As the boys walked off John stood, looked over at the head table and, looking thoroughly lost. He didn't understand what he was feeling.

He was...he looked towards the Hummels' table and softly called out "Julia? …..."


	12. Choices

**This wasn't supposed to happen … but the the Bunnies took over and it did. I will tell you we are off the crack, and onto some serious discussion here. The crack will be back tho, that I promise. I will tell you this is wholly unbetad - so please excuse any gramatical errors, I suck at punctuation, as Nerdy, Mage and Mardie can tell you.**

**Thanks as always for all the love and all the reviews. It means a lot to both of us.**

**Don't own Glee, Carole, Kurt or Blaine (much to my regret) I do own THIS version of Julia Anderson tho.**

* * *

><p>Julia looked over on her way to the head table and saw Kurt and Blaine in a discussion with a taller young man, but was too far away to hear what they were saying. If truth be told she was a bit distracted. This evening had brought up some old memories and there were several things that she needed to discuss.<p>

"Mrs Hummel?" she quietly interjected into the conversation that Carole was listening to between Burt and another businessman. "I hope I am not interrupting, but do you have a few minutes?"

"No interruption at all, and please call me Carole. I have the feeling we may be seeing quite a lot of each other in the future."

"I have the feeling you are right Carole, and please call me Julia. That is actually why I wanted to take some time to speak with you. Is there somewhere a bit more private we can go?" She asked with a nervous tinge to her voice.

"Of course. Actually there is a smaller conference room that we didn't have to open up off to the side here." Carole replied leading the way.

The conference room was simple, just a large central table that might seat 12. Julia and Carole took seats next to each other and Carole reached a hand out to Julia.

"I am the last person you need to feel nervous around Julia, trust me. Something is on your mind and I'd like to listen and maybe help."

Julia sat, staring at her hands folded on the table for what felt like hours until she finally blurted out "It seems like Blaine has gotten very close to your family."

"He has" Carole replied simply and waited.

"How do I fix this?" Julia asked quietly "I mean I have watched Blaine today and it's like I don't even know the young man that I see in front of me. How do I fix that Carole?"

Carole thought for a few minutes before responding "What happened, do you even know? I mean it sounds like at some point you and Blaine may have been close. What happened to change that?"

"I don't even know where to start"

"Well I'll tell you what Julia, let me give you a little insight into the workings of the Hudmel clan and you tell me how it compares." Carole leaned back in her seat, crossed her legs and steepled her fingers on her knee. "As you know, Burt runs Hummel Tire and Lube, and I am a nurse at Lima Memorial. My schedule flip flops quite a bit, but both Burt and I try and make time to be home for the boys as often as possible. Usually when we get home from work the boys are sitting in the living room, either working on homework or watching a movie. By the boys I mean all three of them, together.

"Finn and Blaine had some issues they worked out earlier in the semester, but now it is like they are best of friends. They love to both sit around and watch football on the weekends with Burt when it is on, or some car show when it's not. Friday nights are exclusively set aside for family dinner night, which Blaine attends more often than not. We talk about our days and weeks and just listen to each other.

"Kurt and Blaine honestly make me smile sometimes. To watch the two of them you would think they had been together 20 years not 9 months. They like to cuddle on the couch watching Disney movies, or Blaine tries to help Kurt out in the kitchen, even if he is a bit of a klutz. It's like the two of them just fit together, you know."

"No actually I don't" Julia replied "It's not like that in our house. Blaine spends most of his time up in his room and dinners are requirements, not social times. It seems like I lost touch with all of that."

"What was it like when Blaine was younger?" Carole asked.

"He and I were like best friends. We always talked and he was so open and fun loving. I think things started to go downhill when I got the new job at the museum when he was about 9, it meant a lot more time away from home and from him. We started drifting at that point.

"Then when he told his dad and I he was gay, it was like the straw that broke the camel's back. John didn't react well, at all, and I still wasn't home enough to counter that. It was like Blaine just closed off then. He stopped talking to me, to us, and spent as much time as he could out of the house or up in his room. I didn't know what to do, especially with John's views. It felt like I was trapped between the two of them and I didn't and still don't know how to deal without taking sides.

" And then the whole Dance thing happened. I take it you know about that?"

"Blaine has talked to us about it in detail, yes" Carole replied

"Then it became this fear thing, worried about him and his safety all the time. That is why I decided to transfer him to Dalton, but with him boarding it was like we grew even further apart. I want my son back Carole, but I don't know how." Julia said with tears in her eyes.

"Can I ask you a very blunt question Julia? Well two actually." Carole continued at her nod "I know John has a problem with Blaine's sexuality. Do you know why that is and secondly and more importantly to this conversation, do you?"

"I have no idea what the basis of John's problem is Carole, honestly I wish I did. As for me, it's never really been an issue, other than the fact of where we live and his safety. I was good friends with Leroy Berry in college, went to quite a few pride marches with him and our friends actually. I just worry about Blaine, especially after the beating and the bullying and all of that. All I want is for him to be safe and happy. I will admit though that this evening has opened my eyes a bit in what 'happy' has the possibility to entail for him in the future."

"That's the first thing Blaine needs to hear from you Julia. He loves you and he loves John, he just thinks you don't love him. He thinks that you feel the same way your husband does, to be honest. He wants to be close to you, to share his life, but he thinks that you won't want that, because of who he loves. Your son is one of the most wonderful young men I have ever met. I think one of the reasons he is so comfortable with our family is because he doesn't feel he is accepted at home, by** either** of you. Accepting him means accepting everything about him and it is going to be up to you to take the first step. The first thing you need to figure out is that it isn't about sides here. Well maybe in a way it is." Carole paused a moment as if gathering her thoughts.

"I'll tell you something that I told one of my friends when she was having problems with her husband. You can always find another man but your kids are yours forever. You didn't choose them, they were a gift and your first loyalty ALWAYS has to be to them. I'm not saying that John should be kicked to the curb, but you owe it to yourself and to your son to be there for him. You need to reach out, because he won't, not anymore. You understand?"

Julia wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face "I do Carole and thank you for telling me what I needed to hear. I miss him, you know?"

"I can tell" Carole said as she leaned over and pulled Julia into an embrace "Now tell him what he needs to hear"


	13. Common Interests

**I am SOOOO sorry for the delay. For those of you that are readers of ALKM and Nerdy you will understand what I am about to say. Bunnies were having a bit of a stress reaction in OZ and it took some time, carrots and pep talks to get them through the last chapter. After this one I think we have Nerdy up again ... we'll see, at least he is off restriction and out of the corner.**

**This one ... don't know ... hope you like. I know there is something about subtle scarcasm that I do. And sometimes it's just name dropping ... seriously**

* * *

><p>Julia was nowhere to be found. After the encounter he had observed between Blaine, Kurt and the other young man John had gone looking for his wife. He hadn't had a migraine in years, but he could feel the beginnings of one setting in behind his left eye.<p>

"Pardon me" He said to the taller of the two young men standing near the buffet table. While they may not have been the most articulate men he had ever met, they were at least athletic types and therefore a bit easier to relate to than some of the 'artists' he had met this evening. "Finn, if I remember correctly? You wouldn't happen to have seen my wife would you?"

It was the other teen, the one with the odd hair that his wife had introduced him to who spoke.

"Mrs A? Last I saw her she was talking to Mrs H, don't know where they went though. You doing OK dude? You don't look so good."

"Just a bit of a headache, young man, I appreciate the concern. I guess Julia will turn up eventually."

"Hey man" Finn said excitedly "Are you a sports fan? Cause we have some seriously heavy guys running around here tonight. As the matter of fact Puck and I were just going to go talk to Dwayne for a bit, you wanna come hang till the old lady gets back?"

"Actually, while I appreciate the offer Finn, I think I may just go ..." He was cut off as Finn continued like he had never spoken

"Come on man, how can you pass up an opportunity like this? I mean seriously?"

John found himself literally dragged along when Finn grabbed him by the arm and started across the room towards a rather large man in what looked like an Armani suit. He once again wondered at how Burt had managed to mix with the level of society he had seen this evening when Both Finn and Puck began calling loudly before they were halfway to their destination.

"Yo Dwayne"

"Hey dude, stop flirting and turn around"

"Hey man I have someone you have to meet here" Finn said as they got within polite speaking distance to the man.

John was shocked when the man turned and he found himself face to face with a large, solidly built man he vaguely recognized in a custom tailored suit. Looking up he realized that the man was easily as tall as Finn, if not taller, and by his complexion and looks could easily have been one of his wife's relatives.

"Finn, Puck" the man said excitedly giving both young men half hugs and fist bumps "It is good to see you guys. How have things been going dudes?"

"Pretty good" Finn replied "I mean I told you I lost out on that OSU scholarship didn't I? Kinda bummed, but Rachel is helping me look into some other options."

"Hey man" The man replied as John stood to the side feeling a bit out of place "Something will work out, I have all the faith in the world in you. You have something special going for you that not many people do Finn and that is heart. Don't give up, you'll get there."

"Thanks dude" Finn replied prompting John's statement under his breath of "What is it with the 'dude' thing?"

"Oh shit" Puck exclaimed reaching to drag John up to stand next to him "We brought someone over for you to meet. Dwayne, this is Blaine's dad, John Anderson. Mr A, this is Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson"

John froze in place, hand stuck in front of him when he realized who he was being introduced to. He may not be a wrestling fan, but everyone knew who "The Rock" was even if the Armani suit had thrown him for a bit.

"Mr Anderson, It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Dwayne said as he reached for and shook Johns outstretched hand though his tone was a bit unreadable "From talking to Blaine I didn't think you were going to be attending tonight."

"Talking to ..." John stumbled over the words for a moment "Julia and I had a bit of a misunderstanding with Blaine over this evening's plans. It turned out that the 'conflicting' events we had planned for this evening were one and the same, much to my surprise."

"Well I am glad to see that you were able to be here. I know Blaine had been rather disappointed that you and his mom were not going to be able to see him perform tonight. He and Kurt really did a wonderful job putting this all together don't you think?"

John was confused by the looks that he kept receiving from the larger man, almost as if he was trying to hold something back.

"Work frequently keeps our social engagements separate, unfortunately, so this was indeed a surprise. Can I ask how you came to know my son?"

Dwayne smiled, almost smirked actually. "My cousin's son Wes goes to Dalton and asked me to come assist with one of the clubs there last year. I only got to spend a few days with the boys, but I did get to meet Blaine during my time there and by extension Kurt. Blaine's and my interests are very similar and we have kept in contact since. He really is a remarkably talented young man, Mr Anderson, in many ways."

John had to wonder what "interests" his gay son could possibly have in common with the WWE wrestler.

"So I keep hearing" John said under his breath before continuing "I am so glad to hear you say that Mr Johnson. I am impressed myself with the connections and talents I hear so much about."

"I am so glad to hear that. I know from talking to Blaine that he strives for the acceptance and respect of you and your wife. He really is a remarkable young man, so much more than you see on the surface with him. I know he surprised me a time or two when I was at Dalton.

"I hate to chat and run, but I see Stephanie over by the buffet and I really need to speak with her about a benefit we have planned for the Foundation for early next year. Maybe we'll see you there? I'll make sure to get the information to Blaine. I know he and Kurt have already sent their donation in, but I think they are still planning on attending as well.

"It was wonderful to finally meet the man I have heard _so_ much about. You have a good rest of your evening and if you get the chance, I would love to meet that lovely wife of yours."

John took the preferred hand and shook it firmly and then stood watching as Dwayne walked away. It was a very pleasant conversation they had had, but for some reason he felt that he had missed something staring him right in the face.


	14. I Am

AN: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Some of you got it, some of you I had to send the cliff notes version to … but YEAH BLAINE KNOWS THE ROCK ! And yes all will become relevant in time.

**I had a whole scenerio worked up for this chapter involving John totally humiliating himself in front of a VIP (wow what's new?) but then as usual the bunnies took over when I was listening to my iPod at work (Don't tell my boss)**

**I do have to say I am a true child of the 80's so don't kill me for my artist choice here, but we KNOW Burt is as well so …... The song is an obscure one and recent as well (2006). For the live version which is closer to the version sung here than the studio one you can check out www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=9LayH56YkEE (You know the drill) As to the version ND does – picture Finns's "Girls just wanna have fun" and roll from there**

**As to the format – I HATE writing song fics cause – really – how do you notate who's singing so I hope this works for you. AND I want this song for real ...**

* * *

><p>John Anderson was still lost from the conversation he had just been part of.<p>

What on Earth had that man...Dwayne, been talking about?

Club? Dalton?

John tried to think what club at Dalton could possibly be of interest to a man like Dwayne Johnson.

John shook his head and smiled slightly to himself.

At least the man had been talking to Blaine, maybe some of his masculinity might start to rub off on the boy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heards someone begin to speak from the microphone.

"I was honored when I was asked to come and support these wonderful kids and this amazing effort for the arts. Back in the early eighties, when I started up a garage band with a few of my closest friends I never thought that 26 years later we would still be making music and making a difference. I have had a life that so many people would and do envy and there are many things that I have learned along the way."

John looked towards the stage to see Jon Bon Jovi standing at the microphone with the New Directions kids seated on stools, in pairs behind him. He did have to admit that they looked both attractive and professional, if a bit mismatched.

"Everyone needs someone there for them. I have been blessed with my wonderful wife and kids. I have had the honor of having good friends in Ritchie and the guys. I have had the love of our fans out there. We make music for a living, but more importantly we make music because we love what we do. Every song we sing has a story, has a meaning and sometimes we are blessed to touch someone's life with that story.

"This song you are about to hear is one that means a lot to me, even though it is one that not many people know. I _**was **_going to sing it for you tonight, until I heard the way these kids put it together, in a way I never imagined hearing it. This was originally a rock anthem, hard and fast and full of everything rock and roll is meant to be. This version reminds me so much of what we did with so many of our songs on "This Left Feels Right" and I think it is one that we will be recording for our next album, so thank you guys so much.

"The song is called 'I Am' and these are the New Directions" Jon finished and stepped off the stage as Puck began the opening chords of the song slowly on his guitar.

John stood and listened as the teens began to sing the melodic song, alternating the lines as duets.

(Mike and Tina)

_How you spend your minutes are what matters_

_All tomorrows come from yesterday's_

(Blaine and Kurt)

_When you're feeling broke and bruised and sometimes shattered_

_Blew out the candles on the cake like everything's a big mistake_

(Rachel and Finn)

_It seems you always wait for life to happen_

_And your last buck can't buy a lucky break_

(Britt and Santana)

_If all we've __got is us then lifes worth living_

_And if you're in, you know I'm in_

_I'm ready and I'm willing_

The voices of New Directions blended perfectly as the entire group came in together on the chorus, harmonies rich and emotion evident.

_**I Am**_

_**When you think that no one needs you**_

_**Sees you or believes you**_

_**No ones there to understand**_

_**I Am**_

_**I'll be there to be that someone**_

_**When you think that no one, is there to hold your hand**_

_**I Am**_

(Artie and Quinn)

_We're just who we are, there's no pretending_

_It takes a while to learn to live in your own skin_

(Sam and Mercades)

_Say a prayer that we might find our happy ending_

_And if you're in, you know I'm in_

_I'm ready and I'm willing_

_**I Am**_

_**When you think that no one needs you**_

_**Sees you or believes you**_

_**No ones there to understand**_

_**I Am**_

_**I'll be there to be that someone**_

_**When you think that no one, is there to hold your hand**_

_**I Am**_

John heard the voices fade away as Puck took the bridge and felt a tear come to his eye, much to his suprise. He didn't get emotional, didn't let things affect him, that was who he was. There was something in the way these kids connected though, something in the way they just worked together, seemingly without effort that made him stop for a moment.

_And I aint got no halo hanging over my head_

_I aint gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you_

_I Am_

_I Am_

_**I Am**_

_**When you think that no one needs you**_

_**Sees you or believes you**_

_**No ones there to understand**_

_**I Am**_

_**I'll be there to be that someone**_

_**When you think that no one, is there to hold your hand**_

_**I Am**_

The final chorus was sung accapella, slower and more emotion filled as each member of New Directions reached out to take the hand of the person next to them. Rising from their stools they stood as a group, walking towards the front of the stage before wrapping their arms around each other. They looked at each other, not just their individual pairs, but all of them with smiles on their faces and tears running down their cheeks.

_**I Am**_

_**When you think that no one needs you**_

_**Sees you or believes you**_

_**No ones there to understand**_

_**I Am**_

_**I'll be there to be that someone**_

_**When you think that no one, is there to hold your hand**_

_**I Am**_

John felt a hand slip into his. Turning, he saw Julia standing next to him with tears streaming down her face as well.

"You know what John?" she said quietly as the last notes faded into nothingness "I'm glad that he has them, because he certainly hasn't had us"

"You know what Julia?" he replied, straightening in place and feeling the tension come back to his head "Touching as that was, if he made better choices with his life that never would have been a question"


	15. Raise Your Glass

**A/N: Hello all! It's Nerdy here, hugs and klisses to you all.  
>Hopefully I can start pulling my weight again now that I've gotten the chapter for <strong>_**A Little Klaine Magic**_** out of my system (the one that was giving me and my plot bunnies such terrible angst). **

_With the weight that ALKM is … it was never an issue dear, this was always meant to be a "distraction", something amusing that I am glad we have had the time to play with_

**I tried to be mean and funny – but I'm too much of a sap to let even a dirt-bag like John suffer for long. Anyway – this scene begins about 1.3 seconds after the last chapter ended, just after John's monumentally stupid statement.**

_Get out of my head …. I mean like seriously …. And now I have to follow THIS …._

**Sigh.  
>Oh well, read, review, go pet a cat or hug a neighbour or smile at someone who looks sad.<br>The world is what you make it, so make it sparkly! (Kurt can lend you some glitter if he ain't using it)**

_**DISCLAIMER: not associated with Glee in any way, except as a fan. HINT –RYAN, I'm free to help you guys out if you want to try some new writers etc! HINT HINT.**_

* * *

><p>Julia Anderson stared at the man who looked and sounded like her husband, and counted to ten.<p>

Counting in English just wasn't cutting it, so she tried Spanish...then Tagalog, Italian, Cebuano, French and in a last ditch effort, using only binary numbers.

No...she still wanted to snatch that shrimp fork off the table next to them and plunge it into his eye.  
>Twice.<p>

Julia eyed the table and its oh-so-tempting cutlery options and briefly contemplated what uses she could make of the small wedge of lime still sitting on the empty plate.

"Are you hungry dear? I suppose they should be bringing more food out soon. At a thousand dollars a plate there better be some plates happening soon, hey?"

Julia wasn't really listening to him as they made their way back to their table.

Hiram and Leroy Berry murmured a hurried greeting as they brushed past the Andersons on their way to the dance floor.

John shrank away from contact, almost knocking over a chair and having to grab an empty glass jug to prevent it falling off the table he had backed into.

Julia scowled at yet another example of her husband's ridiculous homophobia.  
>Sitting in her seat she barely registered her husband sitting down unsteadily beside her, his face pale and beaded with perspiration.<p>

Noah Puckerman was giving the tables in this part of the room some attention.

"Noah? I was meaning to ask before. How come some of you are guests tonight and others are working as waiters and the like? Did Kurt ask it of you as a favour?"

"Hey, Mrs A!" Puck had obviously set his flirt to 'low level/automatic' as he worked the room, helping to keep people supplied with full water jugs and fresh bottles of wine. "Need some more bubble in your life?"

"The champagne was lovely to start with thank you Noah, "Julia replied smiling as he made his way past their table, "But I'd prefer a light white wine if you can rustle up a waiter. Too much champagne gives me a headache."

"Sure thing! "Puck smiled as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and hit a speed-dial button. "Blaine asked us if we'd pitch in to help Kurt out. He noticed Kurt was fretting over the budget, but was too proud to ask for help, as usual. It's not much of a fundraiser if most of the money has to go to paying for staff. We split the evening up amongst ourselves, all us New Directions people. As soon as the main meals start appearing on the buffet, it's my turn to sit and enjoy and Mike will be taking over my place. As Blaine pointed out, if we all pitch in a little, no one has to bear the whole burden. Except Kurt of course. He's so wound up about tonight he's even snapped at Blaine a few times, and then Blaine has to calm him down and stop his crying when he gets all weepy and regretful about snapping at the man he loves."

The person Puck was calling finally answered.

"Yo, Princess! Lover-boy's mom would like a glass of white..." Puck noticed John Anderson pricking his ears up at the mention of wine, "...make it a bottle actually. Yeah, you say that Princess but we both know you would never hurt me like that...well, for a start, these monkey suits you made us all wear, I bet blood would be a real bitch to...oh sweetheart, you know it turns me on when you start talking all..."

Puck's voice was a seductive growl, then he held the phone slightly away from his ear and laughed as a loud squawking noise came from the earpiece. He blew a wet, noisy kiss into the mouthpiece and hung up.  
>"I'm probably going to have to face down the wrath of the Ice Queen for that, but it was totally worth it."<p>

John sat there looking puzzled as Julia laughed along with the joke he hadn't understood.

"I don't...were you talking to your girlfriend son? "John Anderson asked carefully, trying hard not to step into another hole.

"What? No Mr Anderson, I am, sadly, currently free from the sweet, sexy coils of the female form. I was just paying out on Princess Kurt. He's hysterical when you push his buttons the right way...or rather, the wrong way!"

"But you were...you were flirting with him?" John Anderson's face was a strange mix of confusion, revulsion and concern. "What if someone overheard? They might think you were...Oh God, the hair, the muscles, the tan, you are a f... No, wait, I thought I heard you saying you had a baby...So you can't be a..."

John stopped as Julia's foot intersected rather sharply with his ankle.

"Wow John, I'm impressed, "Julia drawled, her eyes burning holes in his face. "I really think you could not have squeezed another offensive or rude assumption into that eloquent sentence if you had tried."

Puck let the implied insults wash over him and chose to laugh.

"I'm straight, so far anyway. I got a girl preggers last year Mr A, her name is Beth, my daughter I mean. I get to babysit her sometimes when her adoptive mom is busy or needs some R-n-R..."

John nodded carefully, trying extra hard this time not to get lost.

"...the tan and the muscles I get from eating right, working out and cleaning pools for a living. I'm also on the football team, nothing wrong with a bit of sport to get the body in its prime..."

Julia managed to keep a straight face when Puck winked as he mentioned his 'pool cleaning business', she knew all too well the other sort of exercise Puck had been known to help his clients perform.

"...and as for anyone overhearing me and thinking I'm gay...well...at McKinley it wouldn't happen because I am well known there as a bad-ass sex-shark and even if they did think me and Hummel were doing the nasty...dude, have you seen his ass, and those lips? Sure a few of the hockey players might want to kill me for changing teams, but at least half the school would be hoping for some home movies...if you get my drift. But it's all a joke. I'd never get between Blaine and Kurt, they're too special for that."

John had flinched as Puck had casually mentioned Kurt's ass and again when he had talked about violence and...

What on Earth were these kids being taught at that school?

John thought carefully.  
>He had begun to recall a few things about the boy before him. He was pretty sure he had heard the name 'Puckerman' mentioned in connection to some sort of clandestine 'Fight Club' organised in the Lima area. If this was the same boy, or even if it was his father who was involved, John thought he was probably lucky Puck hadn't taken offense at his sexual preference being called into question.<p>

He couldn't imagine an obvious street thug like Puck seriously entertaining thoughts of...sex with boys.  
>The guy was tough, he wasn't a fag like Kurt.<p>

John pursed his lips as another thought presented itself to him.  
>"I also want to know why you are allowed to call Kurt names but I risk broken legs or being treated like some sort of imbecile if say something harmless that one of those people decides is offensive."<p>

"Because when he calls me things like Princess and Kitten, Mr Anderson, he does it to tease, not to hurt."

Kurt was standing behind the group carrying a bottle of ...dear God!

"I still don't see what..."

"Puck- crude, rude and shambolically offensive though he may be- has grown up a lot since the days when he used to throw me into dumpsters. I know he has my back nowadays, and all he really wants for me to do is blush and yell at him."

Puck was nodding.  
>"It's no lie! Kurt is my boy now, I won't let anyone hurt him, but you have to admit it Kurt, sometimes that fine ass of yours get's your frilly panties into one hell of a..."<p>

"Here is your wine Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson...Puck, if you don't stop talking in the next 3 seconds, I'm going to break into your locker before a game and replace all your jock-itch powder with glitter. Pink glitter Puck...pink."

Puck gulped nervously at the serious look on Kurt's face and was silent until the slender boy had stalked off.

"Your son is a brave, brave man Mrs A." Puck murmured softly. "Kurt is like...part Victoria's secret model, part Bengal Tiger."

John was staring at the label on the bottle of wine Kurt had brought for them.

"Penfolds...Reserve Bin 09A Chardonnay..." John read the label aloud.

"It's Australian." Puck said, "And if Kurt brought it for you, it must be good."

"Honey?" Julia was looking at her husband, concernedly. She explained to Puck, "John has always been something of a tragic wine snob."

"It won the prize for best white wine in the world this year at the International Wine Awards." John murmured in shock.

"So...it's good then?" Puck asked.

"Kurt knows his wines, I'll give him that!" John said grudgingly, "Only a really knowledgeable connoisseur would have ordered this wine in for a function like this."

"Oh, Kurt didn't do that, Blaine did."

John looked up from the bottle he was still holding and stared at the boy.

"Blaine...?"

"Yeah, Kurt knows all about fancy clothes and food, but he won't drink. Not since the infamous 'Bambi' mishap. Blaine knows all about it though, no idea where from. He hardly drinks either, not since he went to the party where he hooked up with Rachel and then woke up, hung-over and with barely any memory, in Kurt's bed."

John hadn't heard a word Puck had said.

"Blaine...knows about wine?"

"Yeah Mr Anderson, he really does. Hey, if you can recognise that wine just from looking at the label, you must be where he gets it from!"

"I suppose...I'll...I just need to...thank you...Puck."

The boy smiled and nodded as he moved off to continue his duties.

John sat as Julia opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"Oh my, it really is amazing!" She said after her first mouthful.

"Blaine knows all about...about..." John trailed away. "All those years of me sitting at the table, boring both of you silly with my obsession about wines and vineyards and labels...he listened to me. Julia, he listened to me and remembered every word."

"Yes he did, "Julia looked into his eyes seriously, "He always listens to us. He always remembers. So we need to be careful what we say to him, don't we John?"

John sipped the excellent wine his son had chosen and attempted to work out what Julia was trying to say.

"Hi everyone, it's me again!" The pretty blonde has obviously been coached on how to work a microphone at last.

"Time for a bit more music, now...Santana, do I..." Her voice trailed away again as she whispered something to the beautiful dark eyes girl who still stood half hidden by the band.

"Ok, now, Blaine doesn't have his cap to sing with... I forget the right word but I think the birdies kept it when he left... he does have the band maybe a surprise too for all of you, so here to entertain you is my favourite curly haired dolphin, Blaine Anderson!"

The spotlight picked up Blaine as he entered from one side and the band began to pump out a solid rock beat.

_Right r__ight, turn off the lights,__  
>We<em>_ gonna lose our minds tonight,__  
>What's the deal<em>_e__o?__  
><em>_  
>I love when it's all too much,<em>_  
>5am turn the radio up<em>_  
>Where's the rock and roll?<em>_  
><em>

Blaine was really working the crowd.  
>John had never seen his son so strong, so in control. His eyes were flashing, his smile was infectious, he was flirting like a drunken sailor and the crowd were lapping it all up like Blaine was some sort of rock star.<p>

_Party Crasher,  
>Panty Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?_

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Another spotlight snapped on to the other side of the stage, revealing a short, athletic looking woman standing there with bleached hair and a nose piercing.  
>John thought she looked familiar.<br>The crowd went mad as all the younger people there and many of the adults shouted.

PINK!  
>The woman raised her microphone and began to sing the song she had written.<p>

**Slam slam, oh hot damn****  
>What part of party don't you underst<strong>**and,****  
>Wish you'd just freak out <strong>**  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<strong>**  
><strong>**I should be locked up right on the spot****  
>It's so on right now <strong>**  
><strong>

Blaine and Pink began singing to each other, and to the crowd as they danced around each other on the stage.

_**Party Crasher,**__**  
>P<strong>__**ant**__**y Snatcher,**__**  
>Call me up if you want gangsta<strong>__**  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Why so serious?__**  
><strong>__**  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<strong>__**  
>In all the right ways,<strong>__**  
>All my underdogs,<strong>__**  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<strong>__**  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<strong>__**  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<strong>__**  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<strong>__**  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<strong>__**  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<strong>_

**(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)**

Pink pointed to Blaine, obviously telling him to take the next section solo, while she sang a backup harmony for him.

_So if you're too school for cool,  
>And you're treated like a fool,<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always,<br>Party on our own  
><em>

Blaine sang the first bar of the next section, then Pink joined him as their voices blended and the crowd found itself on their feet, glasses raised and singing along.

_(so raise your) So raise your__** glass if you are wrong,**__**  
><strong>__**In all the right ways,**__**  
>All my underdogs,<strong>__**  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<strong>__**  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<strong>__**  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<strong>__**  
>In all the right ways,<strong>__**  
>All my underdogs,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**We will never be never be anything but loud**__**  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<strong>_

John looked around the room.  
>When had he and Julia stood up?<br>Was that...Barbara Bush was pumping a fist in the air as she sang along to the duo on the stage!  
>Beside her, Colin Powell was dancing with a woman John eventually recognised as Tipper Gore.<br>Everyone in the room was singing along and dancing or pumping their hand in the air.

_**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)<strong>_

The crowd shouted it's appreciation as they returned to their seats.

"...Can you believe his father apparently told him he'd never make a living if he chose music as a career?"

John heard the voice coming from somewhere behind him and turned to see who was speaking.  
>Standing a few table over, their backs to him he spotted someone he did recognise instantly.<br>Elton John was standing with his arm linked to a younger man's arm...probably his...David.  
>John couldn't even bring himself to think the word 'husband'.<p>

They were in conversation with a black man who was also familiar, but John just couldn't place a name with the face.

"The man is obviously a fool then," The black man said, "Or he's never seen his son perform. Either way he's still a fool. We'll have to see what he says after the first few million dollars starts rolling into Blaine's bank account, won't we."

Elton and David laughed.  
>"I've talked to Bernie, and he said he's already got some great ideas for the lyrics, and I've already written two songs for Blaine to record. When will you need it all completed by, Quincy, so we can get recording?"<p>

The man...Quincy...smiled, "I'll book out a studio for sometime in January shall I? If we rush it through, we could make a killing by releasing the first single just in time for Valentine's Day. That boy sings with so much passion I can foresee an entire generation being seduced and proposed to while listening to his voice."

The men moved off, obviously heading for their own tables.

Onstage, Pink was now singing a few of her own songs while John could see Kurt and Blaine standing just out of most people's line of sight, behind the speakers, leaning side to side, with Blaine resting his cheek on Kurt's shoulder.  
>As he watched, Kurt absentmindedly turned to kiss the top of Blaine's forehead.<br>John frowned...he was...uncomfortable...tired...sad...so confused.  
>His head was throbbing again.<br>It was wrong.  
>His son needed him to help him see that...it...was...it...<p>

"John?" Julia pulled his attention back to the table.

She was holding his glass of wine out to him.

"To our son!" She smiled.

.

John raised his glass.


	16. Anderson Instincts

**AN: First off I WISH I owned glee, or Blaine and Kurt, or even PUCK. Lord Nerdy …. Bengal tiger and Victoria's Secret model … BEST LINE EVER.**

_(I just write what I see dear)_

**Nerdy and I haven't really mapped any of this out, I know I/we have said that before, but somehow I think things may be about to come to a head so to speak … So we may have a bit of crack still to go and then things are gonna get heavy**

_(are we talking 'volcano' or 'icky painful zit' here?)_

**I can tell you that this just sprang from Nerdy's last chapter, again about 1.6 seconds after the last ended. When the bunnies talk, I type …**

_(do your bunnies talk really , really fast so that you have to yell at them to slow down a bit too?)_

**Thank you again for all the love and the support and the joy your reviews have brought us. And a special note to the anon on the last chapter:**

**Hang strong sweetie … I may be the 'parental generation' but I KNOW that I am a bit more progressive than most. As much as I would LOVE the rest of the world to change their minds, the ones that CAN change things are the ones like you and my daughter. Be there, open your mouth when someone says something offensive, put it out there …... And know that there are those of us who are behind you.**

_(I'd echo those sentiments, and I also have a bit of a closer perspective, my folks are a lot like the Anderson's too – sometimes I can't cope, but I try to surround myself with friends and people who don't judge or ignore. Plus, if you're lucky, sometimes you find a Kurt! )_

* * *

><p>John didn't even realize that he had joined his wife in the toast until the glass was at his lips.<p>

His head was spinning and he couldn't wrap his thoughts around the conversation he had heard.

Millions of dollars …. recording studio …. Quincy …. "Shit that was Quincy Jones" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Yes it was John" Julia replied quietly "And apparently your son is more than a 'Damn fag dancing around to show tunes', what do you know?"

"Julia, I never said ..." John began

"You certainly did, but this is neither the time nor the place to get into this argument. God only knows how I let myself get so distant that I didn't see this but we will talk about this later; I see the boys getting ready to sing again apparently."

John finally realized that both he and Julia were still standing and dropped, rather gracelessly into his seat.

The young lady that had been singing began to speak from the stage.

"Damn you guys, I don't think I have had this much fun in a long time. I've gotta rock out here because Carey is upstairs with the baby and I told him I'd let him come down for a bit but I can't leave before I reintroduce the next two performers. You have already met both of them tonight but it has been so cool meeting them and getting to know them that I had to give them another shout out.

"Blaine Anderson …. what can I say, remember the name. Damn that boy can sing and it's a good thing I am married and female cause otherwise Kurt might have some competition up in the mix here. From what I hear though, he knows how to knock the competition down a few notches, both on stage and off. And Kurt … so much more than a pretty face. He has just as much talent as Blaine does and the two of them together is enough to make anyone cry. So put your hands together and welcome back to the stage, Blaine and Kurt, with a song that fits for the two of them, and the rest of these kids well enough that I could have written it for them."

John sat as the lights dimmed and two spots came on the stage. Kurt stood dead center, looking out over the audience, while Blaine stood off towards the wings looking at him with an expression that John could only describe as loving.

_No it can't be _he thought _he's just confused, he just __**has to be.**_

John heard the band begin the opening to a slightly familiar song and then the young man center stage opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing  
>Underestimated, look, I'm still around<em>

John had to admit listening that the young man did have an amazing voice, if still a bit feminine. He was no musical expert, but he couldn't remember ever hearing anything like it.

He sat listening as Blaine stepped in from the sidelines to harmonize with him and felt his breath catch in his throat as he listened.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you are perfect to me<strong>_

_You're so mean _**You're so mean **_when you talk_ **when you talk**  
><em>About yourself, you are wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices<em> **Change the voices** _in your head_ **in your head**  
><em>Make them like you instead<em>

_**So complicated, look how big you'll make it**__**  
><strong>__**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**__**  
><strong>__**It's enough, I've done all I ca**__**n think of**__**  
><strong>__**Chased down all my demons, see you do the same**_

John found himself distracted from the pair on stage when there was a small commotion at the table next to them. A tall Hispanic man was kneeling down to speak with the girl the blonde had called "Tana" earlier.

He saw her shake her head and grab the blonde's hand as she burst into tears and the two rose from the table..

No one else seemed to have noticed the girls leaving. John may have been pretty thick about some things, but he recognized someone on the edge in that Latina girl. Without really thinking about it the Anderson training took over and he quietly excused himself to follow them to the corner of the ballroom. He wasn't eavesdropping, he told himself, he was just making sure the young ladies were alright.

"Papi said she had a stroke Britts" he heard the dark haired girl say through her tears "They wouldn't let me go to the hospital with them. What am I going to do Britts?"

"I don't know what a stroke is Tana, other than when I stroke Lord Tubbington's fur or your hair, but that's not what you mean is it?" The blond asked as she pulled the other girl into her arms. "You look just like Kurtie looked when his dad was in a comma. Would you like me to get the band to play some Beatles music for you Tana? I just don't understand how to help you. Does stroke mean something bad Tana?"

"Britts, it means she could die … She could die … and the last time I saw her she told me she never wanted to see me again, that she was ashamed of me … God if she dies and that is the last thing I ever hear" The girl broke down in full, shuddering sobs.

The blonde looked lost, and frightened, but she stopped her own tears from falling and started to sing, very softly, under her breath as she massaged circles of comfort into the Latina's back.

If there was one thing John knew, with the family he had been brought up in, it was what being cut off looked like. The Andersons were quick to cull the ones that didn't fit the family mold and he had more than one cousin who hadn't seen their grandfather for years before he died.

He didn't even think as he stepped up towards the girls "Are you alright? Is there anything ..."

"No, I don't want you near her! You don't get to be here" The blond hissed at him, pulling her … friend? … into a protective embrace "You are mean and I don't like you so go away. You aren't allowed to hurt her too!"

"I'm not trying to hurt…You don't even know me… so how can you think I'm mean? All I want to do ..."

"I know who you are. I know that you make my pretty Birdie sad like Tana is sad and that makes you mean so go away."

"Your pretty birdie?" John questioned

"My Blainey Bird, you make him sad like Tana's abuela made her …. well not the same sad cause he doesn't cry …not when there are people who can see him… but he's sad, you can see his eyes get sad … and I hate it when Blainey's eyes get sad, cause they are so pretty and you can see inside him, but when you are mean to him, then they get all blank and he turns to stones and you can see he wants to cry but he won't. You say mean things to him and it makes me not like you so you need to go away" She was almost in tears herself by the time she finished and her voice had risen to a level that would soon attract attention.

"Come on Tana, I don't want to stay here anymore, you can't be safe if he's here so let's go back and see what Kurt is cooking, cause it always smells good and Kurt makes me smile and he makes you smile and he's gonna be there and can make us both smile" She said as she pulled her friend in the direction of the kitchen. The look she gave John as she left wasn't angry, it was more…sad and disappointed.

As John tried to make sense of what the young woman had said he just kept hearing her calling his son "Blainey Bird" over and over in his mind, and heard the final chorus of the song echo to a close.

_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're less than, less than perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Pretty, pretty please if you e**__**ver, ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**_


	17. Forgive me Father

**AN: Ok apparently the bunnies want everyone to starve at this dinner or subsist only on Kurt's canapés. I think they are getting anxious, trying to push things along – LOL. Well, tough wait it out in your nice clean hutch with the carrots I sent you.**

**As a lot of you have commented there has been a decided turn of tone recently with this story … I think Nerdy described it best "How did we go from a total piece of crack to a character driven drama?" It's all John Anderson's fault, he insists on becoming human instead of a parody …. I doubt we will end up with full on angst here, but the tone will get more serious as John's issues are brought out.**

**A special thanks to all our reviewers. A particular shout out to Pottergirl1 for giving me an amazing perspective on this story. Sweetie – thanks again. I always like it when a story means something to someone, and to say it changes lives is amazing.**

_**I do have to put a SPECIAL disclaimer in this chapter: I do not own or have access to any of the people in this story, fictional or real. The views expressed are my own and SPECIFICALLY not representative of the individuals expressing them.**_

* * *

><p>"Mr Anderson? Mr Anderson? … John?" John finally brought himself back from where ever it was his mind had led him to the touch of a hand on his arm.<p>

"I'm sorry, I must have been off somewhere else." He replied automatically with a practiced smile as he turned to the man who was speaking to him.

He actually broke into the first real smile he had on his face the entire evening when he saw the grey haired man in the wheelchair next to him. He had always thought there was a slight resemblance to Teddy Roosevelt and for some reason tonight it was more evident.

"Bishop Campbell" John said "What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here this evening. Then again there are a lot of people here this evening that I didn't expect to see." His voice trailed off at the end, evidencing his still confused state.

"It is quite the crowd, isn't it" Bishop Campbell replied "It's quite amusing actually. I would never have believed that I would be in attendance at an event with Bob Dole, Lady Gaga and Magic Johnson."

"Bob Dole is here too?" John asked with a resigned sound in his voice.

"You sound surprised" the Bishop asked John

"Very little is surprising to me at this point Bishop. Every time I turn around there is someone else unexpected standing next to me telling me that Blaine somehow had something to do with them being here. It's actually slightly unnerving" John looked past the bishop to see Blaine and Kurt in a seemingly deep discussion with Elton John and Quincy Jones.

"Your son learned networking from the best John, and that's you, I don't know why you are so surprised. I would have been more surprised if he didn't have something to do with this whole gathering. I know how close he and Congressman Hummel have become." Bishop Campbell replied gradually moving he and John over to where there was an empty chair along the side of the ballroom.

"He certainly has grown into quite the young man, hasn't he" he asked.

"Who?" John questioned

"Blaine of course" The Bishop replied "I remember when he was just a young man receiving his first communion and now look at him."

"I wasn't aware that you still had any contact with Blaine, or more precisely that Blaine still had any contact with the Church." John admitted

"He is actually very close with Father Ross and Mr Trinko at Saint Rose's. Ever since he offered to help out with the youth choir and services our youth attendance has increased tremendously. His spirit is just infectious sometimes. The kids really love having him around."

"Blaine is actively involved with St Rose's? … How? … I mean how can he be? … I am sorry Bishop but are we talking about the same Blaine Anderson here? My son Blaine? You know the …... how do I say this …. the …." John literally couldn't seem to find the words that he wanted to say, not that would be appropriate in front of the Bishop for the Columbus area.

"Yes John, your son Blaine. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"I just thought …. I didn't think …. How can you let him work around kids?" John finally blurted out

"He's good with them John, they respect him and open up to him. We have struggled for a long time to try and actually connect with these kids, not just on a theological level, but a human one. Blaine seems to be able to connect the dots somehow. He's been a real blessing to us."

John sat, staring openly at Bishop Campbell. He felt like he had a few dots that weren't connecting.

"But Bishop …. he's gay." John said

"I know" Bishop Campbell replied "That is actually one of the reasons I got to know him. Father Ross

was having some problems reconciling his own thoughts on the matter when it came to his attention and he came to me for guidance. I will admit that son of yours has a way of turning everything you though you knew upside down and spinning it around."

"But you can't reconcile that" John stated emphatically "It goes against everything that the church stands for and everything it teaches."

"Doesn't it?" he almost pleaded

"Theologically and historically I would have to say yes John. But ….. If there is one thing that speaking with Blaine has taught me is that things aren't always black and white. He is one of the most compassionate and caring young men I have ever met, he is as logical as he is talented. He cares so much, always puts everyone else above himself. Aside from the one part of him that the church says is wrong there is nothing about the young man that I could ever find fault with."

"But he's gay" John reiterated

"John" Bishop Campbell asked "When was the last time you went to mass?"

"I'm not sure, probably Easter services, maybe once over the summer."

"Do you know that your son hasn't missed a Sunday in three months?" the Bishop stated

"But …"

"Do you know that I still hear active confessions John?" the Bishop asked.

"No, why"

"I hear lots of things in the confessional John, a lot of which I wish I never had to hear. I hear about infidelity and hatred and abuse and all sorts of other things. I would never break the confessional but I will tell you that never once have I heard anything from a gay parishioner, and yes I have several, that I haven't heard from someone else before. I have never heard something from a gay parishioner that has made me question humanity as a whole. I have never heard anything that would make me want to withhold absolution, and trust me there have been times with other people that I wished I had the option."

"John, your son is a truly good man. He takes care of the people around him. He doesn't lie or cheat or steal. He cares more than is humanly possible sometimes I think."

"But … the things …. the church …. not right …. I can't …. He's **gay** Bishop, there is no way around that, no matter what else good he does, he's gay. He's gay and that is something that I will **never** reconcile. I can't, it's wrong, it's unnatural, and it's just plain unacceptable." John's resolve seemed to come back as he spoke "I will not accept that. He makes these choices, and yes most of them may be good ones, but the important one, the one that will affect the rest of his life, he chooses wrong. I just can't do it, I can't say that it's right. He can make another choice, **he has to**."

"Why?" the Bishop asked quietly "Why does he have to?"

"Because my son can't be like that. Because I raised him better than that. I may not be the world's best catholic, but I raised my son to respect his beliefs and he can't respect them and chose this. He just can't." John's voice grew desperate "He just can't"

Bishop Campbell sat quietly, looking at John before reaching over and placing a hand gently on his knee.

"Would you allow me to include you and your family in my prayers John?"

John raised his head and looked at Bishop Campbell "You are welcome to, but can you please pray for Blaine? I don't need your prayers, but he does."

"I'll pray for you John." the Bishop said softly "And one thing that I would like for you to think on, if you would … Do you think God makes mistakes?"

"No" John said as he stood and prepared to walk away "But people do, my **son** does, and it hurts that he can't see that. I appreciate your time Bishop, have a good rest of your evening."

He didn't even see the sign of the cross that the bishop sketched in the air at his retreating back.


	18. Chocolate, Sugar, Duck, Duck, Goose

**A/N: Hello! It's the Nerdy from Down Under again! (scary huh) – I come bearing gifts of ...well...Bunny Poop.**

**A lot of the bits between the dialogue here are John Anderson's unspoken thoughts. (yeah, I know, icky huh)**

**Lots of names dropped freely and with abandon – if anyone is dead keen on taking any of them further, then go do it! Just make sure to write Windrider and me so we can see what you did! – I know I just don't have the time or patience to fully explore all the people who are at this insignificant fundraising dinner in the depths of Ohio.**

**Anyway – try to imagine the camera is just over Mr A's shoulder (except for the odd two-shot and a rare close-up on John's face) and that the inner monologue is being done by someone who is NOT Morgan Freeman (John doesn't deserve a cool voiceover like him, besides, he's overexposed)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the people, places or things mentioned in this story, except I believe I may actually have some duck somewhere in my freezer. Cool! Dinner tomorrow is SORTED! Woot!**_

LOL Trust Nerdy to write a chapter that he had to explain camera views on … any of you reading ALKM – ignore that part, you're used to it.

Name drops – that's an understatement. And YEAH if anyone wants to run with any of the outside characters in this – have at it. I'd love to read.

I can say, interesting responses to last chapter … Look forward to more from you. As to the voiceover, I kinds get Tim Curry in one of his odder roles. (Like there are many NORMAL)

Now on with the show

Blaine's father felt as though his head was about to explode.

"Excuse me...Mr Anderson? Do you need a glass of water or some ibuprofen or something?"

He had to be gay.

The boy speaking was tall, muscular and ridiculously good looking. His hair was blonde, his mouth wide and full and John looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"What? Oh, yes, yes please, I had a couple of Advil before the dinner started, but that was about two hours ago and the headache just keeps getting worse." John was determined not to put his foot any further into his mouth with anyone tonight, if he could help it.

"Here sir, I always carry a couple in my pocket. I get headaches sometimes from trying to read when I'm tired. Oh, my name is Sam, Sam Evans."

The boy held out a hand and offered John a firm handshake. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blister-pack containing two headache tablets and then snatched a glass of water from Puck who was walking past with a tray.

"You gonna give us a dance later White Chocolate?" the mohawked teen laughed as he continued on his rounds.

"Dance?" John was curious. "Are you a dancer like the Chang's boy?"

"Not exactly," Sam blushed as he passed the water over, "I was...I was working in a strip joint as a dancer to make some extra money to help my folks out."

Definitely gay.

"Thanks Sam, so...you're a _friend of Kurt's_ I take it?"  
>Perhaps the air-quotes were over doing it a little John thought a second after he said it.<p>

Sam nodded, frowning a little in confusion.  
>"Well, I'm friends with both Kurt and Blaine actually, especially now that Blaine and I have..."<p>

His voice trailed off and he flushed slightly.

John Anderson made a note of the hesitation, but didn't press the issue, yet.  
>He didn't want to think what his son and this...what they might have done when...no, he wasn't going to go there.<p>

"You're a McKinley student then?"

"I was a student there last year, but my family...um...we had to move to Kentucky over the summer, for work and...anyway, I missed the guys here too much so when Finn came and asked me to come back...I came back."

Missed the guys, I'll bet, John thought.

"Which one is Finn again?"

"Kurt's brother. " Sam had another slightly puzzled look on his face as he pointed to the tall teen who was currently nodding politely as he sat listening to that short girl who had been raised by the gay freaks as she told some crazy story to Stephen Spielberg and Katie Couric.

"He's...he seems nice." John said, trying to be polite.

Jesus! The whole family was gay? Maybe there was something to this genetic...no, it must just be bad upbringing and...wait, Finn was Kurt's stepbrother! Of course...

"Mr Anderson? How's that headache now sir?"

John abandoned his rushing thoughts and concentrated on the 'pretty-boy' he was talking to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually, it's much better, thank you."

Sam smiled.

Wow, his mouth really was...

"So Sam, are your parents ok with you moving back here to be with..." John stopped himself too late.

Sam didn't seem to notice the man's chagrin.

"They understand how important it is to be with my friends. I miss them terribly, and my sister and brother, but I get a chance to get back together with..." He paused, slightly embarrassed. "Well...actually, we had only managed to go out a few times before I moved, and I've had to go back to square one now, still, love is always worth it, don't you agree?"

"Love?" John realised his foot was dangerously close to his teeth again and he made extra sure not to say anything that might...actually convey his true feelings on the subject. "Are you...how can...so, your parents support you coming all this way, leaving them alone and living hours away just so you can pursue a...relationship with..."

John decided to stop while he was ahead.

"What?" Sam asked, totally confused now, "I know some of our neighbours back home might have been a little upset about us getting together, but this is the twenty-first century. Mom and Dad haven't ever had the slightest problem with us dating."

John said nothing, but his face must have betrayed his inner thoughts.

"What? You mean you're not only homophobic, you're racist too? I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful Mr Anderson, but...you suck." Sam was definitely pissed now. "Maybe I hit the wrong Anderson."

"Hit the...you hit my son?" John felt a sudden rush of parental anger.

"Yeah, but it's sorted out now and Puck explained afterwards just how lucky I was. But that's not important anyway, I would just ask you to stay away from me for the rest of the evening. I'm not willing to make Kurt or Blaine mad at me, but if you say anything hurtful to her I will..."

"Her?" John was confused again, looking at Finn who looked up at that moment and nodded politely to him.

"Mercedes."

"Mer..."

"My... well, hopefully she'll be my girlfriend again soon. So you just watch what you say to her and we'll have no problems, ok?"

"But I'm not...my wife is...I understand..."  
>Sam stalked away before John could form a coherent reply.<p>

At least his headache was better.

.

"Hi there people, I'm sure you're both surprised and happy to see me! Brittany has been unavoidably detained, so while everyone else was arguing about who should come out and announce the next act, I thought I'd just do it, because that's what a truly talented professional would do!"

The girl was pretty, in an 'ethnic' way, John thought, but her voice was decidedly nasal and a little...grating.

"The main courses will be available at the buffet after this next set, so remember what order your table was served in and dig in. But enough of the boring stuff, from one super singer, that's me, Sugar Motta, to two others, may I present the song stylings of the immortal Tony Bennet and his new girlfriend, Lady Gaga!"

As John stood in shock one of his musical idols took to the stage, soon joined by a creature who looked to be dressed in...his mind failed.

She could sing though, he'd have to give her that.

John turned to head back to his table.  
>As he did so he spotted Kurt, alone for a change, heading over to...Sugar? The boy seemed keen to express his feelings to her.<p>

Before he could reach her, Kurt stopped and turned in shock, before making a beeline for a half-hidden spot behind some of the standard magnolias that decorated the room.  
>John followed as his curiosity bade him to.<p>

"Dave...Dave I already spotted you, you big lug, stop hiding behind the ambience and come say hello to my Dad."

John couldn't quite make out what the figure behind the shadow was saying, but it obviously annoyed Kurt.

"Stop that!" Kurt glared at whoever it was, "He's the one who invited you and your folks."

John moved ever so slightly and finally he could see the silhouette of the hidden stranger.

He was huge, almost as tall as that Finn boy, but built like a linebacker.

"Dave Karofsky, man up! Grow a pair for goodness sake. He's not going to bite you."

Karofsky? John had heard that name somewhere...there was a Jean Karofsky who had worked on a couple of exhibitions for the museum with Julia and...wait, Karofsky! That was the name of the boy who had bullied Kurt and caused all that trouble for Blaine with him missing classes and...

John moved a little closer. He might not like the boy who was corrupting his son very much, but damned if he'd stand by and let anyone hurt someone so obviously weak and unable to...

John watched as Kurt reached into the darkness behind the trees and dragged a large boy, blinking nervously, into the light.

"Dave, I told you. He knows you're here. I know you're here. We told your Dad not to say anything to you because I knew this would be your reaction."

"I just...I don't want people to..."

"...To see you talking to a notorious fag? " Kurt's voice was harsh and full of a strange, bitter, self mocking tone. John hadn't heard that sort of tone from the boy before.

"To see a known thug and bully harassing a former victim." Dave was glaring at the smaller boy now. "And what happened to the out and proud Kurt Hummel? You sound down on yourself? Is that hobbit of yours...?"

"Blaine is fine, better than fine actually. "Kurt rubbed his head as if in pain, "It's just...his parents are here."

"Trouble with the in-laws?"

"Something like that. I don't want to discuss it."

Dave Karofsky nodded solemnly.  
>"So...you and Blaine have patched things up after the other night then?"<p>

"What? Where...you followed us?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be a creeper or anything. But Blaine looked like he had had more than the single beer I saw him buy, and...well, I didn't want to alarm you or anything Kurt, but there have been a couple of reports of drink spiking at that bar."

Bar? Drinking? Where on earth would Blaine go to...John was getting angry now.

"Oh God. I thought he was...wait, that means you saw..." Kurt seemed mortified.

"I saw two people making out in a car, and one get a little carried away, and have to tell the other to back off, that's all."

John Anderson was about to go over there and...how dare that boy touch his son against his will!

"If I had realised Blaine was affected like that I would...oh God, I pushed him away Dave, we fought."

"But you said, things were fine now."

"They are, we...they are now. But we...I...he walked home. He stormed off and left me with his car and...I just let him walk home. I was so mad...what if someone had followed him? What if...anything might have happened, and he wouldn't even remember it."

"Nothing happened to him Kurt."

"How do you know? If someone followed him...they could have...I should have followed him. I should have...if not talked him back into the car, I should have at least..."  
>Kurt was getting quite frantic now.<p>

The larger boy put his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder, as if afraid he might flee, or bite it, and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing happened to Blaine Kurt, I know, because I followed him home. I watched him walk into his house and waited till a light went on upstairs, then I walked back to my car."

Kurt seemed shocked, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Why would you...Dave, that's over nine miles, each way, it must have taken hours."

"Well, someone told me I was a bit chubby, and I sweat too much, so I can stand to lose..."

Dave stopped talking as Kurt drew him into a fierce embrace.  
>The look of shock on the large boys face was almost comical, John thought.<p>

"Thankyou Dave. I...you can't know how much Blaine means to me. I...I love him. I think I might die if anything or anyone hurt him, or took him away from me. Thank you."

Dave patted the smaller boys back in a way that simply shrieked 'uncomfortable' and looked around the room nervously.

"Sorry, "Kurt muttered, straightening up, "I don't want to out you to the assembled luminaries of my dad's fundraiser."

John was amazed the boy hadn't punched Kurt in the face already for the inappropriate touching.

"It's ok Kurt." Dave shuffled his feet nervously, "I...I told my parents last night."

Kurt simply looked at Dave with...John couldn't identify that look at all.

"Well, all of you are here so I guess..."

Dave smiled.  
>"They already suspected, how I don't know, I...I really think if they had reacted even the slightest bit negatively, I might...I don't know what I might have done."<p>

Kurt reached up and took the boys face in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact.

"You would have survived Dave. You're strong! You're a damn line-dropper, or whatever it's called! I'm so glad your mom and dad are supporting you, but even if they hadn't, you'd have me and Blaine, you'd have friends, remember that. Friends who understand...who know! Blaine can tell you some stories about bad reactions to coming out let me tell you. Ask him sometime to tell you about the great '69 Chevy debacle. All he wanted to do was spend some time with his dad, and all his dad wanted was to get Blaine's hands dirty enough to grunge the gay out him."

Dave snorted.

"Hey, it's not funny! That's one of Blaine's most heartbreaking childhood letdowns!"

"I was just thinking, if Blaine's dad thought car grease could turn a gay man straight, he's obviously never seen you stripping an engine to replace a cracked head or something."

"Every time I go to Blaine's house I keep asking to see the car, but Blaine never invites me when his parents are there. I think he's ashamed."

John thought, perhaps Blaine still has a little family pride and common sense in there still.

"Ashamed? Of you? Oh please Kurt, even I can see how he looks at you. I'm really glad you two managed to patch things up after the car park incident. "

"No, he confessed finally, "He's ashamed of them. Apparently his Dad especially just won't even try to understand that it's not a choice. As if any of us, me included would choose to be hated, pilloried and ridiculed every single day of our lives. But since it's how I am meant to be, I'm going to live my life according to my rules. And I have found Blaine, against all the odds, so..."

"I wish I was a strong as you."  
>Dave was sombre now.<p>

Kurt smiled, "Come on Neanderthal! Let's go say hi to Elton and my Dad, and then go find..."

He looked across the room and his eyes narrowed.  
>Pulling a reluctant Dave Karofsky behind him he stormed across the floor to where Blaine was deep in conversation with two rather short, well dressed ladies of advanced years.<p>

"Oh for heaven's sake Blaine, let the poor woman get to her table. I'm so sorry Professor Mac...I mean Dame Maggie. Blaine is such a tragic Potterhead...that is so sweet of you to say...Dame Judi, so nice of you to make it...where did I get?...oh, the brooch? Oh Pippa sent it as a thankyou gift for me finally sending her the leather-bound copy of the libretto...yes, I heard from Sir Cameron on Friday actually...an April opening at Drury Lane he thinks..."

John gave up listening to the boy chatter on.  
>He had more important things to think about.<p>

Those roast ducklings looked and smelled amazing.


	19. Dreams and Heroes

**I have to say first off, sorry this is a bit late and even sorrier that it is also a bit short. Transitioning into the next chapter had to be done and it was my turn to do it.**

**The bunnies didn't want to write this, they wanted to just tell Nerdy … NO DUCK …. get to the next chapter, who needs more singing? …**

**For those of you who are interested in the "version" of the first song the Warblers sing – go look up the Queer as Folk performance on You Tube and add accapella background.**

**As always, not mine in any way shape or form. Right now I would give any thing for even and Ambien to call my own, much less any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>John did have to admit that the duck was delicious. With the service of the main course most people were firmly in their seats so the awkward social encounters that had punctuated the evening seemed to be over. He and Julia sat in a strange silence, not one of their usual "being together silences" but something much more awkward. "May I have the salt" seemed to be the depth of their conversation at the moment and John honestly resented that the strange turns the evening had taken had led to this point.<p>

It was almost a relief when the Warblers took the stage. John had never taken the opportunity to attend any of the performances when Blaine had been at Dalton, so it was the first time that he had heard the group. He was no music critic, but the talent level was obvious.

Their first song was a classic "Follow that dream" by Elvis. The arrangement for the accapella group was different than any other way he had ever heard the song. Three young men took lead, two dark haired and one blond, and they didn't do it in harmony. The differences in the tones of their voices added a depth to the melody that was hard not to be caught up by.

The passion in the boy's performance was evident also, that was one thing that he had noticed in all the acts that had performed, either professional or high school kids. When they sang, it was like they held nothing back.

_But when a dream is calling you_

_There's just one thing that you can do_

_You've gotta follow that dream wherever that dream may lead_

_You've gotta follow that dream to find the love you need_

It was like these kids lived and breathed through their music and that was something he was hard pressed to understand. It was especially hard for him to understand it with the group currently on stage. These were children of wealth and power. They were young men who would be the next lawyers, and doctors, and judges. And yet, there they were singing unashamedly in front of some of the most important people in the area and beyond. It made no sense to him.

Emotions weren't something that were put front and center, out in front for the world to see.

As John was listening to the song one of the waiters approached their table to remove the plates and fill the water glasses. John noticed that his hands seemed a bit shaky and on closer inspection it appeared that his eyes were a bit bloodshot as well. As he walked around the table to where the Berry's were sitting he seemed a bit too interested in Rachel. His behavior wasn't anything drastic enough that John felt he needed to say something, of course if it was more than simple looks John would have immediately stood up for her, as awkward as that situation would have been.

The man was huge, to be frank, and John was glad it didn't require a confrontation. He really wasn't looking forward to confronting a man that stood at least a half a foot taller than him and who's arms were easily larger around than his thighs. After he finished serving the table though he turned and walked back to the kitchen, stealing glances back at Rachel several times.

John debated for a few moments after he left whether he should bring the situation to someone's attention. Not knowing who best to inform and never one to create an issue unnecessarily he decided to just keep a subtle eye in case there was a further issue.

By this time the Warblers had transitioned into another classic, David Bowie's "We could be heroes" an old favorite of his from when he was growing up. It was odd seeing the extravagant song performed by a group of young men in suit coats and ties, but again they sounded wonderful. He looked a bit behind him to see Blaine and Kurt walking towards the table. He anticipated some type of sarcastic comment or other display and was surprised when Blaine simply walked up behind Julia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled at him, and also at Kurt when he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind and leaned down to rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

John just didn't understand why Blaine had to flaunt himself like this, what would be so wrong in acting normal for god's sake.

The quiet moment was broken when Puck approached the table with a determination in his step and leaned in to say something to Kurt and Blaine.


	20. Eyewitness Testimony  Part 1

**WARNINGS AND NOTES: **This two part chapter does push the rating boundry a bit, but there is no T+ and it doesn't rate an M so going to trust our readers. This does have the potential to trigger for violence and other adult topics

**Hi all, Nerdy here. It's long, it's violent, there are rude words.  
>I have no idea what the hell I was thinking as I wrote this – but here it is, make of it what you will.<strong>

**There will be a few more chapters, maybe two or three? Who really knows, I've still got to get this one past Windrider yet (wish me luck).**

_**OK – it got past Windrider, how I don't know. All I can say is SHIT NERDY**_

_**This came to me as one chapter, but I am going to split it into two and post it seperately, cause the natural break needed to be there.**_

_**DISCLAMER: I don't like violence, I don't own Glee and if you're the sort of person who needs warnings for possible triggers in a fic, then warn yourself.**_

_**Seriously - if you have ANY doubts as to whether you should read - DON'T**_

* * *

><p>John wasn't close enough to hear what Puck was saying to the boys, but he saw the reaction.<p>

Kurt and Blaine seemed to communicate an entire conversation with a single look.  
>Kurt whispered some hasty instructions to Puck, who headed off towards the table where Kurt's parents were deep in conversation with Mrs Reagan and what looked like one of the Wiggles...John couldn't tell which one, but he did recognise the man as a member of the band from a recent case he'd been working on that had involved an obsessed collector and their skivvy collection.<p>

Julia was trailing Puck as if she had overheard everything...actually, she probably had.

Meanwhile Kurt was heading over to a quieter corner of the room and pulling his phone out of his pocket to make a call.

Blaine was speaking quietly to the bandleader.

Out of the corner of his eye John noticed rapid movement, and he turned just in time to see the pretty blond who had so disastrously tried to make the announcements before the appetisers were served running out a side door with her face in her hands. She was obviously upset.

A few seconds after she disappeared from view, the attractive Latina girl, who seemed to be more than just a friend, ran into the room and looked around desperately.  
>Her face was flushed, with anger or sadness? John couldn't quite tell, perhaps a mixture of both.<p>

Blaine and Kurt moved over to her as soon as they saw her and the three began to talk quietly and rapidly.

There were a lot of hand gestures and waving.

Unable to make out what they were saying, John slipped a little closer, making sure to keep out of direct line of sight.

He wasn't eavesdropping for titillation, he told himself, he just wanted to keep an eye on his son.  
>Just because Blaine insisted on maintaining this farcical insistence that he was...that he had a...<p>

John shook his head and frowned as he finally drew close enough to hear the three.

"...and after he said that Brittany just ran out of there crying." The sultry looking girl was saying. "I wanted to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his big fat ass, but Britt was crying so I..."

"He...I cannot believe he thought he could say that to anyone. I can't believe he tried to... That's it! I'm going to get him fired. I'm going to get him arrested! I'm going to go down to the basement and find him and then I'll throw him against the wall a few times just to hear the hollow ringing sound his head makes when it hits the brickwork. How dare he think he can get away with something so horrible, especially at an event where people like Brittany are meant to be celebrated and accepted!" Kurt had steam rising from his ears.

John had never seen the boy so...so manly.  
>It was a pity the effect was ruined by his terrible whiny voice squeaking higher and higher as he spoke.<p>

"Kurt, you and Santana go find Britt and bring her back here, or at least make sure she's ok. I'm going to go and make sure that asshole isn't trying to hurt someone else." Blaine was calm and in control, as always. John found his chest swelling with pride as he saw the cool way Blaine organised himself and his friends.

When Blaine reached out to hug the girl...Santana...John found his heart aching just a little bit.

Why couldn't Blaine just open his eyes and see how...

Kurt reached a hand out to squeeze Blaine's shoulder and the look of utter devotion and contentment which Blaine gave the boy was...

John shook his head as he heard noises that weren't there and smelled a smell which had no place in a hotel ballroom.

As John returned to where he was still standing, he saw that Kurt and Santana had been directed out the side entrance by one of the waiters, while Blaine was moving calmly, but purposefully towards the back of the room where the service exits were, smiling and muttering nothings to the guests as he made his way through them.

John followed his son...there was something about Blaine's face that seemed...  
>Blaine didn't look like he had a few moments before, when talking to Kurt.<br>Blaine seemed...brittle...tense...  
>He was calm...too calm.<br>How's that for a tired old cliché, John thought to himself, he usually avoided tired old clichés like the plague.

But Blaine's eyes were...wrong.

John was frightened for him.

John Anderson was so intent on his own mission that he didn't notice he in turn was being followed.

As Blaine walked faster and faster down the corridors behind the hotel ballroom he was muttering to himself, something John had rarely see him do.

Hitting the stairwell Blaine moved faster and faster down it, unbuttoning his jacket as he did so.

It was a little cold out here, away from the heating and the crowded room. Why was Blaine...?

John ducked behind a corner as Blaine stopped outside what was obviously the dressing room the kids had been using to change.

Quickly glancing into the room, Blaine turned and continued on to the underground loading dock.

As John Anderson approached the open area, he could hear his son's voice, shouting, and it was being answered by what sounded like someone really drunk.

He couldn't make out the words, the voices were being distorted by the expanses of bare concrete.

It was cold.

The basement smelled like all basements do.  
>A little damp, a little like wet cheese.<p>

John felt his mind going back to...

No, he had to find Blaine.  
>No time for useless memories.<br>His son was raising his voice in...fear?...anger?...it was too hard to tell.

John ran around the corner and down into the hotel's wine storage.

As he came into the area, his eyes struggled to adjust to the lower level of light in the smaller space.

The smell of alcohol was strong here.  
>John could hear grunts and slurred profanities and...<p>

That was the sound of someone being hit...with a fist!

As John rounded the corner into a clear area surrounded by boxes of beer cans and steel kegs, he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a voice whispered harshly in his ear.

"No, Mr Anderson. You need to let Blaine handle this. He needs to do this, you've driven him beyond his limits tonight. If he doesn't get it out, it's finally going to tear him open, and even you can't want that."

It was that man...Dwayne Johnston...the Rock. He had John in a grip of steel, and he wasn't about to let him go to...

Blaine.

Blaine was shirtless, his fists raised before him, his eyes fixed on the giant of a man who swayed in front of him, still clad in his waiter's uniform and with one eye already blackening.

How the hell had Blaine managed to connect a punch up there, John found himself thinking as he strained against The Rock's grip?

Blaine was speaking.

"...that wasn't bad enough...to say those horrible, demeaning, despicable things to Brittany and Santana. But then you try to make good on your...'offer'? How dare you think that anyone would want you to 'make them feel like a real woman'? Britt and Santana have fought to be a couple just as much as Kurt and I have. And I know you've been calling us the butt boys since this event began. I don't care about your feelings. I don't care if our relationship, all our relationships make you feel uncomfortable, guess what. Suck it up lardass. You have a problem with gays and lesbians? Fine, keep it to yourself. I for one am tired of trying to avoid offending narrow-minded pathetic haters like you. You say we're an abomination in the sight of God, well how the hell would you know? Unless your God happen to go by the name of Budweiser."

Blaine dodged the huge man as he rushed at the much smaller boy, lashing out once...twice...three times with his fists as he spun away from the mindless, head-down charge.

Oh, John thought, that was how he reached the man's eye.

The drunken waiter, John recognised him as the man he had been disturbed by earlier, stood and spun remarkably quickly and managed to catch Blaine's shoulder with one wildly swung fist.

The boy hissed a little, but his face remained impassive, almost disdainful.

"You think you can beat the fag up so easy? You think I'm not man enough to fight you and win?" Blaine was radiating a cold fury that made John's blood turn to ice in his veins. "You should think yourself lucky I didn't let my boyfriend loose on you. I'm the one with the training and experience, but Kurt...Kurt fights MEAN."

The waiter moved to crush Blaine against one of the boxes, but Blaine winded him with a rapid series of body blows to the chest and stomach, and actually pushed him back a good three feet, giving himself much needed room to move.

John was confused.

Blaine...when had Blaine had...training?

Experience?

"The first rule of Fight Club is, you don't talk about Fight Club."

It was that boy again, Puck. He moved forward and took John from the arms of The Rock, holding him just as securely, damn it, while Dwayne moved to a position where he could step in to break things up should the fight start turning nasty or dangerous.

John wondered briefly just who of the men fighting was being protected from whom.  
>Blaine looked capable of...<p>

John Anderson realised...his boy wasn't his little boy anymore.

"Blaine took some lessons after he recovered from what those guys at the dance did to him in his freshman year. "Puck seemed to feel John's need for an explanation. "And he's been training ever since. He may not look like much, but the Hobbit is one of the toughest, meanest fighters I've ever seen. He helped to re-establish the Dalton Fight Club, bet you never knew they had one huh, and he's one of their top fighters. I'm glad we never hosted an exchange of members or an exhibition match with the Lima Fight Club, because while I'm pretty sure I could eventually take him, I wouldn't be in much better condition than he would after."

John could feel part of his mind agreeing blithely with the cold, almost emotionless assessment of his son's fighting prowess being made by the solidly muscled street thug who was holding him back from the fight.

"Why...why isn't anyone stopping this?" John finally asked as Blaine continued to bait and curse at the man, dodging almost every blow and landing many more solid hits than he missed in return.

"He needs it. " Burt Hummel said quietly as he came up beside them. "I don't condone violence usually, but this...this worthless piece of crap just offered to make Brittany 'forget about all that lesbian nonsense' by showing her what a real man could do for her. And when she told him to leave her alone, he tried to rape her."

If Burt's glare at the man could have killed...

"But my son..."

Burt glanced into John's eyes, without missing more than a second of the continuing display of expert bare-knuckle fighting being shown to the small group assembling in the cellar.  
>"Blaine has just about reached his breaking point John. He's a good kid, kind, loving, smart, incredibly talented and brave, full of generosity of spirit and a heart bigger than most countries in the world. But you can't see that, can you. You have been pushing and undermining and just plain ignoring your wonderful, precious son for so long, that he's about to crumble. Even the strongest building can fall when you eat away the ground from under its foundations."<p>

John could see the calm, almost pitying look Burt Hummel was giving him.

"How dare you...he's my son. You have no idea how..."

Burt almost never interrupted someone...

"John, pull your head out of your ass. Your son is about to crack wide open. Now, I am confident that we, especially Kurt, can give him the love and support he would need to rebuild himself, to remake himself after he shatters. But if I can do anything in my power to prevent it happening in the first place I will. You...he loves you John. But you don't seem to love him. Not enough. Not real love. Love doesn't offer itself with strings attached. It doesn't demand the other person change so they fit into the narrow shapes you've set for him. He's a gay boy...he's a gay man John. It's not going to be changed by you wishing or praying for it to go away. He's the way he is. And you need to learn to not just tolerate it, although that's a good start. You need to learn that it's a part of what makes him special. He wouldn't be the same wonderful soul he is without it."

John could hear the sense in the arguments being made to him but...he couldn't...he mustn't...

"I can't...you don't understand...I have to stop...I can't let it happen to him too. He...I love him too much to let him..." John began to sob quietly as Puck held him up. His legs had turned to jelly.

"Tell me. " Burt said.


	21. Eyewitness Testimony Part 2

**Thank all your fellow readers who PM'sd, reviewed and otehrwise begged for this update after 24 hrs instead of the minimum 48. **

**WARNINGS: This chapter gets DARK, if you are easily triggered, proceed with caution. But there is some fun mixed in as well, of course.**

**Probably going to be wrapping this up in another 3 chapters or so, she's rolling to the finish line quickly**

**As always: Be GLAD we don't own Glee or any of the characters involved, after this chapter I know I am.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me," Burt said again.<p>

John looked into the man's eyes, seeing nothing but compassion and understanding.

He decided to go with his instincts about this man and as Blaine continued to lead the giant would-be rapist around the fighting area while releasing his rage against a safer alternate target, John began to speak softly.

"My best friend in senior year in High School was also my cousin, Gregory. He was everything I wanted to be. Tall, popular, smart. He was my Uncle's only son, and my Grandfather's favourite. But he...he had been keeping a secret. He told me, the first week of senior year. He told me he...he liked..."

Burt prompted him.

"He was gay? And he told you, his best friend, his cousin. What did you do?"

"I kept his secret. I knew that my family would...we were...we are Catholics, very strict. I've had a couple of other cousins, an Aunt...we don't talk about that sort of thing. We never saw them again. But he was my friend...I couldn't...how could he choose to go against his whole family...his church...the will of God just for...I didn't understand then, I still don't."

"Tell me Mr A, when did you decide you liked women?" Puck had of course heard everything, but somehow John was beyond caring.

"What? I ..."

"Tell you what. How bout we get Blaine to agree that he'll stop being gay, if in return, you'll turn gay. So the numbers stay the same on both sides. If you can go and sleep with a man, and by sleep I mean have hot sweaty monkey sex with a dude, and enjoy it, and be willing to spend the rest of your life finding all romantic and sexual needs fulfilled only by men...I bet we could talk Blaine into switching teams too."

The boy was obviously mad.

"What are you...that's impossible. I can't change my...I...I couldn't make myself...I couldn't make that choice even if I wanted to. It's against my...it goes against everything I..."

John felt his mind tearing open as he heard what he was saying.

"What happened with Gregory?" Burt prompted gently.

"He...he started going to bars...those sorts of bars. Drinking, drugs...he was sleeping around. I heard...I heard things. His nickname was...The Twinkie. He was blond you see."

Burt didn't.

"Hostess Twinkies. Yellow, sweet, sponge cakes filled with..." Puck stopped speaking as he felt John tense in his arms.

Burt understood now.

"One night, he was supposed to be over at my place studying, that was what he had told his parents, but he was out drinking and...hooking up with men in the bathrooms. It was just all about sex and gratification. I was supposed to be picking him up from the bar so he could change before school, but he wasn't waiting outside for me, and I...I even went in, but he had left already they said, with a couple of guys. I was frantic...I couldn't call anyone. So I just...I looked for him. One of the guys outside the bar told me to try the park, so I..."

Both Burt and Puck could feel the tension in John's voice and body as he tried to recall the details of that night without any of the emotions.

It wasn't happening.

"I found him in the ladies bathroom, under the bandstand. He was...he...there was so much blood, and he was hurt. He...his pants were gone. He wasn't breathing. I called 911 and then I started CPR. When the paramedics came he was breathing again, but he was...there was so much blood, and I think they...you could smell it all over him, urine and...worse."

Burt's face was cold and pained now.

"He woke up in hospital three days later. By then his parents knew...everything. The whole school knew everything. I was...my family were furious with me for keeping it a secret, and the kids at school were...so I transferred to Dalton, to avoid the...ironic isn't it."

John laughed sardonically as he made the comparison between himself and his son.

"Greg was...Grandfather never saw him again. His father and mother paid for the treatments but he wasn't welcomed at home anymore. They found him an apartment to live in, and gave him an allowance but he...he wound up selling himself on the streets for drug money and he...this was in the eighties you see, he...he got sick...he got...they called it 'gay cancer' back then...I had to get tested too, because of the CPR...I had to get tested twice because..."

John was crying silently.

"I never saw him again...until...I had to go see him, he was in a charity hospice. He was alone...he...none of the family would...so I sneaked out of classes and went to find him. But when I got there he had died that morning. The nun who ran the ward let me see him...he was so thin. Like those pictures from the Holocaust. Bones and skin. His hair was gone and he had these huge lesions all over...and I was...I was too late to tell him I was sorry...I was too late to...and then, years later, my own son sits me down and tells me that he thinks he's...oh God, I can't let my boy die, not like that."

Burt was careful.

"You...you understand...not all gay men are the stereotype? Some are, sure, but Blaine, and Kurt, they aren't sleeping around. As far as I know they're both still..."

Puck's face made Burt realise several things.  
>He changed tack swiftly.<p>

"Just because Blaine has discovered this side of his personality, his makeup, that doesn't mean that he's going to forget all those lessons you and Julia taught him over the years. He's more than who he wants to look at when he's on the beach. With love and support, why would he ever go down the path your friend did?"

John thought about it carefully, and opened his mouth to say something.

.

"What the HELL is going on down here? Blaine! Blaine! You put your shirt back on this instant and you leave that piece of garbage to the cops, they'll be here any minute."

Kurt was staring down every single person in the room, and winning.

The rapist took Blaine's momentary distraction as an opportunity to finally land a solid blow to the back of the boy's head and Blaine fell to his knees, momentarily blacking out, but not actually fainting.

The Rock moved to intercept any more blows, but Kurt got there first.

"You inebriated piece of red-necked SHIT!"

Kurt lashed out with his infamous right leg and kicked the man in the face from a standing start.

The man reeled back, his entire left cheekbone split and bleeding.

As Kurt lowered his leg he stepped back onto it and lashed out with his left leg, this time aiming for the man's ample, but well muscled stomach.

"This one is for Brittany."

The man reeled back even faster and bounced back after colliding with the wall.

"And this one is for hitting the man I love..."

Kurt waited until the man was upon him and doubled a fist into his solar plexus.

The man double over, his breathing disrupted.

"...when he wasn't looking."

Kurt drove a teeth breaking right uppercut into the man's face as it lay so conveniently close to him as the man stood doubled over in pain.

"And you better not have bled on my shoes. These are custom made Gucci you loser."

With one last contemptuous doubled fist Kurt drove his hands into the back of the man's head, and the giant bully crumpled senseless to the floor.

The police arrived.

"Ok, nobody move. What's going on here?" The cop in charge was young and his uniform seemed awfully new. His partner looked even less sure of herself.

John Anderson managed to break away from Puck before the boy could stop him.

"Officer, I'm John Anderson, Mr Kurt Hummel's attorney. I believe the Congressman's son was just protecting his boyfriend, my son, from an unprovoked attack by this man...who is currently lying unconscious on the floor..."

John paused for a mere second.

"...I'm not sure what happened, but it would appear that the man pursued my son from the dressing room, where he had been changing, and Blaine came in here to try to avoid him. You can see he hasn't even had a chance to finish putting on his shirt, thankyou Secretary Powell, Blaine, put this on please. Yes...I believe you will find that the man Kurt was defending himself and his loved one against will need to be taken in for questioning with regard to an attempted rape which is I believe the reason you were called here in the first place. Have I left anything out Justice Thompson? Senator Warner? Ms...?"

"Call me Gaga honey, and no, that's what I saw as I got here too."

The officers made a list of the witnesses and attached it to their report.

(Back at the station, the Desk Sergeant would find no cause to investigate the matter further, especially once the apparent 'victim's' criminal history came to light.)

"Dad?" Blaine was still a little woozy, but he was being looked after by an extremely attentive Kurt.

"Go be with Kurt. Come find me later. I believe you still have dessert to serve and some more speeches to bore us all with. Hopefully some more singing too? I'll be upstairs talking to your mother. Congressman Hummel, please excuse me, I'll see you upstairs soon I trust."

"Call me Burt."


	22. Aftermath

**AN: Well I guess we will see if Nerdy kills me or not after this. Usually I send him the chapters for proofing and also to give him a heads up but this one just wants to post.**

**If you want to hear the version of the song used here go to YouTube and enter watch?v=ecklqEo9QQc – you know the drill. Beautiful song and as much as I love the techno remix it didn't fit with the chapter so I was so glad to find this one on youtube.**

**Don't own any of this so don't sue …**

* * *

><p>John found himself walking back through the same dimly lit halls that he had followed Blaine down earlier, his thoughts reeling now that the adrenaline and the urgency of the situation had worn off.<p>

He honestly hadn't thought about that time in his life for years, he never allowed himself to. There were so many feelings involved, so many different overwhelming emotions and John never did do well with emotions. Now it seemed like he was just numb.

He never noticed Barbra Bush's private physician passing him on his way to check over his son.

He didn't hear her words of encouragement expressed by the odd woman who had spoken to him in the basement.

He didn't feel the hand that Colin Powell clasped to his shoulder as he passed him at the entry to main hall.

The only thing he saw once his eyes adjusted to the lighting was the worried face of his wife, seated at their table, hands held in Leroy Berry's.

He heard whispered murmurs and questions as he walked across the dining room.

"Can you believe ..."

"I hear that Kurt ..."

"Is that young woman ..."

"I heard that Blaine's dad ..."

None of them really registered and he sank heavily into his chair, rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

He felt his wife's hand resting between his shoulder blades and heard her quiet voice as she said "Are you alright John? What happened? The things that I am hearing are just confused. John …. John … John, can you hear me?"

He turned his face towards her, head still resting on his hand "I don't know Julia … I was there and I don't know how to explain..." his voice trailed off

"Are you OK? Are Blaine and Kurt?" She asked

"Blaine and Kurt are fine, or at least I think so. The waiter that was here earlier apparently tried to assault that pretty blond that was doing the announcements, but he's in custody now. God Julia …. Blaine, and then Kurt … SHIT" he exclaimed at the end.

"What is it John? You look like you saw a ghost"

"I think I did Julia, but now isn't the time to talk about it, honestly I don't think I can, not again. Later though, I promise. There are some things you need to know." he said, leaning over to rest his forehead against hers and wrap a hand around the back of her neck "I promise sweetheart."

Julia's breath caught in her throat as she heard the raw emotion underlying his words. "Whatever you need John" she said quietly "I'm here"

Their quiet discussion was interrupted when the microphone hissed in static from the stage.

"If I can have your attention Ladies and Gentlemen" the sandy haired man standing on the stage said "I wanted to take a minute to introduce myself and thank you all for the support you have shown this evening. My name is William Schuster and I am the director of the McKinley High New Directions. First I would like everyone to put their hands together for some of the strongest, most talented young people I know – the New Directions." he said indicating the group of young people standing to the side of the stage.

Mr Schuster paused as the applause rang through he dining room, along with a few piercing whistles and shouts.

"Three years ago this group didn't exist, the glee club had been disbanded and I volunteered to take over as director. We started out with five kids, all extremely talented but extremely rough. Over the course of that first year we increased to twelve, due to everything from genuine interest to blackmail." Several of the teens burst into laughter at the last statement

"Many times over the years it appeared that it wasn't meant to be. Between the attempts from the outside to tear the group down to the internal fighting that comes in a high school group I worried from day to day as to why I even tried. But these kids … these wonderful kids proved me wrong at every possible moment."

"The first year we made it to sectionals, just to have our set list stolen. It looked like we would have nothing to perform but these guys pulled it off, in less than an hour and managed to win. We lost at regionals but we proved to ourselves that we could do anything if we tried."

"Last year we tied with the Warblers at sectionals, kicked their butts at Regionals, and made it to Nationals in New York. We didn't win, but the fact that we made it to that level amazed me. These kids have grown so much over the years, they stand by each other no matter what the cost. They are an example of why the arts are so important and why we are here now."

"One of the most important lessons that can be learned in life is on of respect and tolerance. These kids have taught that lesson to me. Puck and Finn used to be some of the main tormenters that Kurt had to deal with, now they are two of his best friends and strongest supporters. Tina faked a stutter her freshman year to avoid talking to people, now she is a confident young woman and one of our strongest singers. Rachel Berry, the diva who thought no one could ever reach her talent now willingly stands and sings background to her friends. Quinn and Sam stood up to all of us when we made a performance more important than singing at the local homeless shelter for Christmas this year. There are so many more stories that I could tell you, but let's just say that these kids have become a solid family, one that never would have existed in the outside world of high school. They all have something to teach us."

"This song is one that they chose especially for tonight. It's not one we have performed before but it's one that I hope you all listen to and really take in what it is saying and what these kids are asking you. It is my pleasure to welcome back to the stage both the New Directions and the Warblers."

John sat quietly, fingers interlaced with his wife's, (when had that happened?) as the piano and drums started a haunting melody, flute wafting over all in a beautiful counterpoint. He just sat and took in the strings as they pulled into the mix and the young Asian girl sang.

The Warblers and the rest of the New Directions took up a counter melody, humming behind the beautiful girl. Her voice was strong and vibrant, filled with emotion and you could tell how deeply she felt what she was singing.

After a short musical break he finally took note of the lyrics and they cut him to the core. The young Latina, (Santana?) took up an echoing of the melody and the entire group came in on the chorus, voices swelling into a crescendo.

Still so many answers I don't know (_there are so many answers_)

Realize that to question is how we grow (_to question is to grow_)

So I step out of the ordinary

I can feel my soul ascending

I'm on my way

Can't stop me now

You can do the same (_yeah_)

**What have you done today to make you feel proud?**

**It's never too late to try**

**What have you done today to make you feel proud?**

**You could be so many people**

**If you make that break for freedom**

**What have you done today to make you feel proud?**

**(yeah) We need a change (Yeah)**

**Do it today (yeah)**

**I can feel my spirit rising **

**(change, yeah) We need a change (yeah)**

**So do it today (yeah)**

**'Cause I can see a clear horizon**

What have you done today to make you feel proud? (_to make you feel proud_)

So what have you done today to make you feel proud?

'Cause you could be so many people

Just make that break for freedom

So what have you done today to make you feel proud?

John turned and pulled Julia into a bone crushing hug, burying his face into her neck as he wept. He may not know yet what he needed to do, but he knew he needed to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Small note - but one that I don't really understand myself ... as an adult I have never been a crusader, not until recently when Glee started to change my focus on the world around me. I haven't voted since Regan was elected ... (Yeah I'm old) ... but there are some scary things out there today in the world, especially in the political oceans of the US right now. LOOK at what is around you, speak out and work to change things for the better. <strong>


End file.
